Two Steps From Hell and Heaven
by undonemad
Summary: El cielo y el infierno jamás volverán a ser lo mismo, no después de que un ángel y un demonio deciden unir sus vidas y mostrarle al mundo que no importan las diferencias, todo se puede si se ama de verdad. Shadonic, Sonadow, Mephilver y Mephonic
1. Los inicios de lo inmemorable

No se si continuar los fics que ya tenia, realmente no se como continuarlo, y bueno, este de aquí si tendrá para largo.

Desde hace tiempo ya todo esto de ciencia y religión a marcado un enorme vinculo entre la sociedad y ambas lo único que quieren es ser adoradas y tener el trono entre la cabeza de los mortales.

Yo en si ya llevo algo de tiempo con esta obsesión de la religión, Ángeles y demonios etc. Eso no quiere decir que sea yo un fan religioso o adorador del diablo o que se yo, no, simplemente estos temas son interesante y magníficos, son puertas a una enorme imaginación e inspiración .

Desde ahora comenzare a escribir sobre una historia que ya lleva mucho oculta pero por motivos personales pues, la relatare a mi modo si no es ninguna molestia.

También voy a explicar y a hacer referencia a algunas cosas tales como la que viene a continuación:

En nuestro mundo imaginario (y digo nuestro ya que esto no es mas que ficticio y además no lo hago solo yo), usando a los personajes de SEGA en este caso Shadow y Sonic que se convertirán en los protagonistas principales de la historia, incluyendo a otros que harán juego en esto (y algunos extra que igual tienen importancia pero para nada son Fan Charas, y ya verán por que).

Esta historia es de Ángeles y Demonios, pecados capitales como sus virtudes y una historia un poco rara que quisiera compartir con ustedes.

Para algunas cosas al final de cada capitulo las colocare ya que me gusta que la historia tenga algo relacionado a, y bueno comencemos.

**_"El corazón del hombre como un frágil instrumento"_**

_"Dios, tu que lo ves todo y tu que das amor a tus hijos por mas pecadores que sean_

_Por mas malditos que parezcan y… por mas desdichados que se muestren… siempre estarás ahí para alentarlos y ayudarlos a como sea con tu santa voluntad…_

_En tus brazos junto a santa esposa, tuvieron la gracia y felicidad de dar a luz a un hermoso niño de cabellos dorados, de ojos infinitamente hermoso y un corazón inocente._

_Ustedes lo criaron bajo el sagrado manto del amor, la humildad, generosidad, castidad, paciencia, templanza, caridad y diligencia, todas para que el día en el que fuese un adulto las esparciera por el mundo para que los hombres y las mujeres vivan con ellas hasta el fin de los tiempos._

_La estrellita de los cielos se volvió el mismo hijo de la mañana, radiante, hermoso, fuerte e incomparable._

_Aprendió miles de cosas, através de los años tomo experiencia y dedicación!... pero no como la que sus padres creían._

_El hijo de la mañana comenzó a experimentar algo nuevo en su corazón, que los años, días, horas y minutos lo convertían en un deseo mas grande y mortal._

_Un día desafío tus reglas y grito a los vientos que escalaría los cielos y las estrellas para imponer un trono por sobre todas las cosas… por sobre de ti Dios._

_El deseaba y anhelaba ser semejante a ti y si era posible mejor que tu._

_Pero nadie puede hacer tal cosa, ¿Qué fue lo que has hecho mal señor?, tu que le diste amor y le enseñaste que el mal jamás debería haber existido, ahora se rebela a ti con rebeldía y odio._

_Ese ángel bello, fuerte y maduro busca a como de lugar poseer tu puesto… así tenga que matarte y a los que se interpongan en su camino._

_Tu con el corazón echo pedazos de ver así a tu hijo, ya no puedes mas. Su odio se ha vuelto inmenso como su obsesión y es un peligro ahora que es todo un ángel adulto._

_Con el dolor en el pecho exiges que sea exiliado de los santos cielos, ya que, ah comenzado no solo a destruir, si no a provocar y difundir el pecado entre ángeles que se están convirtiendo en sus seguidores._

_Un ser tan despreciable y ruin como lo es él no merece estar entre ángeles, mucho menos en el cielo donde abundan almas buenas._

_Ante su destierro, el hijo del cielo no se fue sin pelear y sin llevarse a legiones de ángeles consigo._

_Lo destinaron a permanecer en el lugar mas oculto de la tierra, bajo los pies de los hombres, donde no saldrá y donde nunca podrá al menos por un tiempo dañar a alguien._

_El santo hijo de la mañana fue desterrado de los cielos, y ahora grita furioso por su desdicha, teniéndote odio Dios y maldiciéndote mil y un veces por no dejarlo hacer su cometido._

_Pues bien, este no será su fin… al contrario mi señor, lanzaste a la tierra algo mas fuerte que cualquier cosa que hayas creado… lanzaste el Apocalipsis a los hombres, su perdición y los futuros pecados que tendrán que pelear contra las virtudes que se les ponga enfrente y dependerá de cada hombre caer en la tentación o vivir eternamente y tocar los cielos._

_Es… el comienzo de una nueva era…y una futura guerra por la humanidad _

_Aquella estrella se refugio en su manto ardiente de oscuridad, en donde forjo un trono, el mas grande y poderoso._

_Sus seguidores demoniacos alabaron al nuevo rey del inframundo, al gobernante y emperador del pecado la desdicha y la frialdad._

_¡Alaben al demonio Lucifer!_

_¡Alaben al creador de la muerte y la maldad, que en a sus pies no caen mas que almas en pena pidiendo misericordia por sus desgraciadas vidas"_

_-"¿Perdón?... por que habría de tenerla con ustedes si ustedes jamás la tuvieron con otros"- dijo el ángel oscuro cada que almas caían en sus garras pidiendo misericordia._

_Una tortura tan infernal que hasta la muerte era lo ultimo que ofrecía el emperador de las tinieblas para un supuesto descanso eterno._

_Con el paso de los siglos, el actual rey de las tinieblas conoció a una hermosa mujer, radiante y seductora, digna de ser su reina y emperatriz … ¿lo recuerdas señor?, aquella hermosa mujer que alguna vez dijiste que estaría al lado de tu creación llamada Adán y que se revelo ante ti por un motivo enorme…_

_Lilith estaba echa con arcilla, igual que él. Era hermosa y libre pero ambos jamás encontraron la paz juntos, pues cuando el quería acostarse con ella, Lilith se negaba, considerando que la postura recostada que él exigía era ofensiva para ella._

_-"¿Por qué he de recostarme debajo de ti?- preguntaba ella – "Yo también fui hecha de polvo y, por consiguiente, soy igual que tú"_

_Y cansada de que Dios no atendiera sus reivindicaciones, decidió abandonar el Paraíso, antes que someterse y renuncias a si misma. _

_Abandono volando el Paraíso con unas alas que el mismo Dios le dio y eh de ahí su semejanza con los súcubos._

_Pero eso no impidió que Adán la siguiera queriendo de vuelta y pidió que la regresaran al paraíso. Fue con Yahweh y expuso su caso pidiendo el retorno de Lilith. Yahweh concordó que una criatura del Edén no debería partir tan fácil del reino, y dispuso a tres ángeles para recobrarla._

_Tres ángeles de nombre Senoy, Sansenoy y Semangelof pronto encontraron a Lilith, refugiada en una cueva en las costas del Mar Rojo y le exigieron su retorno con Adán por ordenes de Yahweh. Si se rehusaba, le informaron, matarían a un ciento de sus hijos demonios cada día hasta que decidiera regresar._

_Lilith exclamo que incluso esta suerte era mejor que regresar al Edén y a la sumisión a Adán. Tan pronto como los Ángeles cumplieron su amenaza, Lilith también hizo una terrible proclamación. En respuesta por el dolor infligido, mataría a los hijos de Adán._

_Juro atacar a los niños, incluso a sus madres durante el nacimiento. Juro también que los recién nacidos estaban en peligro de ser objeto de su ira, las niñas por veinte días y los niños por ocho. No solo esto, sino que también atacaría a los hombres en su sueño, robándoles su semen para dar nacimiento a mas niños demonio, que reemplazarían a esos asesinados cada día._

_Ante la negativa de Lilith de regresar con Adan, Dios decidió dar una nueva compañera a su creación pues proclamo que "No es bueno que el hombre este solo", creo a Eva a partir de una de sus costillas, y por tanto sumisa al hombre._

_Importándole poco o nada Lilith aun escondida en su cueva y con su amenaza en pie, de nuevo la volvieron a encontrar, pero esta vez alguien distinto a quien ella creía, pues pensaba que de nuevo venían por ella para estar al lado de Adán._

_La tentación era enorme y con esto el deseo de miles de cosas, entre ellas el odio a su creador. Lucifer la tomo entre sus brazos y deseando que se quede a su lado, le ofreció innumerables tesoros y regalos, optando por la primera de todas que era la de ser gobernante y emperatriz. _

_Mas que complacida, Lilith acepto y desde entonces se convirtió en la reina del dios de las tinieblas._

_Por muchos años atemorizaron a los hombres en la tierra, muestra de su rebeldía y odio ante Dios._

_Con el tiempo hicieron que el infierno se poblara de miles de demonios, pero solo siete de sus hijos fueron los que representarían a cada pecado capital, ya que Lucifer decreto que, "Si dios tenia virtudes y el hombre no podía estar solo, formara compañía para cada uno, así sean malditas"_

_Ambos le dieron la vida a una pequeña joyita, y a pesar de que los ángeles habían cumplido su amenaza sobre Lilith esta no dejaría que le hicieran daño a sus siete hijos preferidos, pues entre ellos hubo uno que salio a su semejanza._

_Portador de belleza, libertad, deseo y maldad. Ahora una criatura pequeña que comía del seno de su madre la cual mecía suavemente, cantándole a su futuro rey cuando su padre ya no este mas en el trono._

_Un pequeño demonio que aun no tenia alas, pero con el tiempo se le irían desarrollando junto con sus cuernos, que ahora pequeños parecían pedacitos de hueso incrustados a cada lado de su cabeza._

_Su piel negra como la noche y unas extrañas mechas rojas que tenia en la frente y bracitos como piernitas. Lilith esta encantada con su pequeño demonio, es el regalo perfecto para cualquier ser humano y la destrucción del mismo. Mostrara a su hijo el arte de la seducción y destrucción, explotara al máximo su potencia y se volverá un demonio espectacular cuando cumpla su mayoría de edad_

_Pero por ahora… es un pequeño y dulce bebé…_

El hombre, un ser para insignificante para unos y la maquina mas maravillosa para otros, sigue su curso con su debido tiempo a como la ley de dios se dicto.

Desde tiempos inmemorables, la iglesia a metido sus manos para tomar el mando en el "pensamiento" del hombre, llevándolo por el buen camino de la espiritualidad y las obras buenas, y así alcanzar las divinas gracias del señor como el cielo.

Muchos se han negado a tal seguimiento, pues solo piensan que es por beneficio de la iglesia usar a Dios como un instrumento para su enriquecimiento

Y otro buscan la verdad sobre la teoría de la vida y el nacimiento del universo, no creen que un "hombre" haya podido crear semejante maravilla, sino que esta con una explosión llamada "Big-Bang" surgió sola.

Sean buenos o malos igual les espera un destino y ese destino solo lo decidirán en el cielo e infierno.

Continuara…

Dios, no creí escribir todo esto, me la eh pasado leyendo e investigando para darme una idea de cómo retorcer a mi modo la historia y que obviamente sea interesante y no la copia de la Biblia.

Pues bien, como ya se dieron cuenta pues Shadow ara el papel del príncipe de los infiernos junto con otro personaje que pondré mas adelante como uno de sus hermanos y futuro pecado también.

Aun me falta poner a los ángeles y legiones y cuanto rollo se me ocurra, iré escribiendo mas, por ahora presento como es que surgió papi Luci junto con Lilith, ya que estos pues obviamente no creo que estén juntos o quien sabe alomejor y si, en fin, nos vemos en el otro capitulo!


	2. Desde la partida del primer Sol

Gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mis historias y han dejado reviews, en verdad es un placer que lean la sarta de cosas que escribo, pues simplemente me han nacido las ganas de hacerlo y continuar.

En el anterior episodio que subí describí mas o menos los inicios de lo que será la guerra futura, y sin mas aquí traigo la otra parte que quisiera explicar para mejor compresión a futuro y que no sea confusa.

Otra cosa que quisiera a dar a entender es que todo esto es pura ficción, uso personajes mezcladlos con temas religiosos retorcidos a mi manera.

Sonic The Hedgehog y otros personajes mencionados son de © SEGA

**_Desde la partida del primer sol_**

_"Mucho antes de que el mal se apoderara de un puro corazón existió paz alguna vez…"_

En tierras santas donde no había mas que armonía y paz estaba un niño, un hermoso querubín que corría a toda prisa por los pasillos del palacio de los cielos.

Agitado y con una sonrisa enorme esquivo ángeles que le gritaban que tuviese mas cuidado o podría lastimarse. Brincoteando cosas al fin llego a donde quería, empujando una enorme puerta asomo su cabecita.

Ahí una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos y con bellas vestimentas dignas de una reina, en sus brazos mecía un pequeño bultito mientras le cantaba suavemente para que no se despertara.

El pequeño ángel aun asomando su cabeza mirando a su madre mecer ese bultito no se atrevió a meterse, y no fue si no hasta que unas fuertes manos lo asustaron haciéndole cosquillas a los costados.

-¡¿?!-

-¿Por que no entras Luzbel?, que acaso no quieres conocer a tu hermano? –dijo un sonriente dios que, tomando de la mano a su hijo caminaron hacia la reina

-Mi bello hijo…- Sonrío la reina besando las mejillas de su hijo mas grande y con cuidado bajo los brazos para mostrar lo que protegía con tanto cuidado.

El pequeño con la curiosidad en sus ojitos se puso de puntitas para asomarse y ver al pequeño ser en los brazos de su madre. Pestañeo suavemente y lo analizo, que raro es, esta muy chiquito, rojo de sus mejillas cual manzanas y tiene largas pestañas como una niña.

-Esta… muy chiquito…- Dijo el pequeño sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

-Así eras tu también Luzbel – Le acaricio el mentón a su hijo

Dios estaba mas que feliz, tiene a su hermosa esposa y dos bellos hijos a quien ama y cuida mucho. Los criara y hará de ellos ángeles de bien.

Un niño inocente de cinco años que ahora no piensa en mas que jugar y esperar a que su hermano crezca para enseñarlo a subirse a los árboles y comer dulces aun que papá y mamá digan que no.

-Te quiero mucho hermano- Beso le frente del dormido bebé.

Son una familia perfecta.

-¡Luzbel! ¡Luzbel!- Grito un niño que corría emocionado para llegar con su hermano mayor.

-¿?...- Se levanto un ahora semi adolescente ángel de nueve años de edad, quien miraba a su hermano a su lado respirando agitado por tanto correr.- ¿Qué pasa Sonic?

-¡Papá me llevara a las puertas del paraíso a ayudarle! ¡y dijo que tu también puedes venir!

-Sonic cálmate, estas muy agitado- Le acaricio la cabecita despeinándolo- Brisita…- Echo una risita al ver como el pequeño fruncía el seño y daba un manotazo a la mano en su cabeza.

-¡No soy ninguna brisita!, ¡ya soy grande y soy el ángel del viento!

-Eso lo se muy bien, papá y el tío Miguel ángel lo dijeron

-Entonces llámame así, ¡llámame así!

- Ángel del viento

-¡Si! – Dio vueltas alrededor de su hermano.

- ¡hahahaha!

-¿Luzbel si vendrás con papá y conmigo?

-Si Sonic, iré con ustedes

-¡Bien!, y también dice mamá que debemos ir al palacio por que no se que quiere que hagamos… o algo así

- … ¡El ultimo es un demonio! – Echo a correr riéndose.

El pequeño comenzó a seguir a su hermano mayor, riéndose, ama mucho a su hermano, es el mejor y le enseña cosas divertidas y nunca le deja solo.

Nunca hasta que ese horrendo día llego…

Cada 100 años es un año mas de vida para los seres en el cielo y estos a la edad de 25 se quedan con esa forma juvenil . Luzbel ahora con una edad de 23 años (2,300), es un apuesto joven maduro, con impotentes alas, hermosas como las de su padre, belleza incomparable y una naciente seducción que lo condujo a muchos problemas.

Entre ellos a cometer una que hizo a su padre enfurecer, pues el joven ángel comenzó a experimentar un amor diferente y blasfemo.

A su progenitora no la comenzó a ver como su madre, si no con ojos de hombre a mujer, de posesión y supuesto amor.

Fue uno de los pecados que el hermoso ángel, hijo de la aurora y la mañana mostró a su madre.

Infinidad de veces pedía que le respondieran como el quería, que le brindaran ese amor enfermo e imposible.

Y al no tener suerte con nada, decidió dejarlo por la paz, pero su silencio lo llevo a crear odio, hacia su madre y sobre todo a su padre, y no fue si no hasta que en un momento Dios llamó a su presencia a Luzbel, el más bello e inteligente de los ángeles.

Entonces Dios le dijo:

-En la consumación de los tiempos, Nos, la santísima Trinidad (Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Divino), Hemos decidido que el hijo se encarne en una mujer cuando el espíritu la cubra con su sombra sin dejar de ser Dios, será verdadero hombre.

**_"El hombre de Dios."_**

Entonces, Luzbel, el mas bello de todos los espíritus angélicos creados por Dios, se revelo contra él y en un acto de soberbia exclamó:

-¡No le serviré!

Con esto la rebeldía del ángel mas bello de todos creció por sobre todas las cosas y junto a él, parte de las divisiones celestiales tomaron como líder al ángel rebelde.

La contestación fue contundente: Como justicia suprema, respondió Dios.

-¡Considero a Luzbel y a sus seguidores como enemigos y arderán eternamente en las llamas del infierno!

Y desde entonces aquel hermoso ángel caído comenzó a inducir al hombre a la rebeldía y la desobediencia.

No conforme con todo eso, cuando se entero de la creación del hombre, se encargo de tentar a Eva para así ambos seres ser expulsados del paraíso por su traición.

_"Y mas que un ángel, era una bestia alada"_

Por décadas el hombre a luchado en su gran mayoría contra los mortales y tentadores pecados.

Demonios han salido al asecho de almas que quieren sucumbir ante el deseo de cualquier falta a su autoridad divina, y de entre todos ellos el favorito, la soberbia, que sin necesidad de ser el de la lujuria la posee tal cual es. No por algo es hijo del mismo ángel de la aurora y la mañana junto con la primera esposa de Adán, la pecadora alma protestante de igualdad.

Y esta noche, busca algún alma que pueda llenar su alma infernal, manchándola de negro por mas pura que aparente ser y mas perdón que pida a su "abuelo".

Sigiloso y elegante, con pasos únicos, movimientos corporales deliciosos, miradas arrebatadoras y fervientes ante los ojos de cualquiera, sonrisa rebelde y traviesa, un ser así debería ser un pecado castigado por Dios, pero quien si no el hombre esta tentado a poseer tal belleza.

Ahora dormido placidamente en la cama de un sujeto cuyo dinero lo llevo a la muerte, una muerte que primero con besos y caricias frías lo dejo tocar sus tesoros a cambio de su alma inmunda y desdichada.

Después de un rato se levanto, mirando aquel pálido cuerpo sin vida, acordándose de cómo el maldito pedía mas y deseaba mas con tal de saciar su deseo animal.

-Pobre entupido…- *sonrío besando esas mejillas blancas y ojos exageradamente abiertos. Tomo su ropa y se vistió, abrió los enormes ventanales y ante su espectadora de esa noche, la luna, dejo salir su verdadera forma. De su espalda unas hermosas alas negras salieron junto con unos largos cuernos a cada costado de su frente, que aun que por mas demoniaco que sea sigue siendo una tentación para el mundo.

El hijo de Lucifer es precioso, una joya atrayente de los mas viles actos, y se le encomendó destruir las almas de los humanos cuantas veces se le plazca, así dios tenga que declararle la guerra.

Es todo el odio, soberbia y lujuria comprimido en un esbelto y perfecto cuerpo oscuro, un arma de doble filo, un depredador con cara angelical esperando a sacar la bestia que realmente es.

_"La joya de la corona del pecado, soberbia y seducción"_

Continuara…

Hoy si tuve mucha inspiración, y bueno todo esto es para sacar las ansias que tengo comprimidas en la cabeza, deshacerme y olvidarme por un rato de la cruel realidad de que mañana de nuevo tengo que entrar a la escuela.

No se preocupen, lo seguiré escribiendo, ya que tengo aun mas ideas y quisiera que ustedes las leyeras y me dijeran su opinión.

Otra cosa que quisiera decir es que este fic va dedicado a "Sonadow-Loves", aquí en FF es popular por sus encantadores fics, Es una larga historia que después les contare.

Y dejando de lado el anonimato temporal, aquí a su servicio esta Kúreymo, y pues "Zovania" es otro de mis apodos usados en mis redes sociales (Kú/ Kúreymo/ Basskerville/ Akudma/ Zovania), de verdad el escribir no se me da del todo bien pero tratare de dar lo mejor.

¡Hasta el otro capitulo!


	3. Te dare mi mundo Part1

¡Tercer capitulo!

En verdad tengo mucha emoción en seguir este fic, eh estado teniendo ganas de seguirlo, todos los días me planteo en como seguir y relacionar la historia, y sobre todo trato de que no sea "grotesca" al leer, que tenga buena trama y demás, también se lo desesperante que es esperar, y algunas veces olvidamos que aquí se a actualizado algo.

Quiero agradecer también a las personas que me han dejado comentarios, se los juro de verdad que eso me hace muy feliz, el echo de que ustedes se tomen un tiempo para leer todo esto me motiva a seguirlo hasta donde se pueda, por que al fin de cuentas estamos aquí para complacer.

Antes que nada quiero explicar cosas que dije que haría y pues primero que nada son los personajes y su relación e interacción.

Sonic es el hijo de Dios por así decirlo en la historia y hace por consecuente el papel de protagonista en la historia junto con Shadow, Silver y Mephiles.

Sonic es hermano de Lucifer, y el segundo hijo de la familia real de los cielos. Y le conocen o le llaman como _"Virtud de la Humildad", "Líder del ejercito celestial", "Migeriu (por y/o apodo departe de su tío al juntar su nombre)" _y _"Ángel de la luz"_. Entrenado por el mismo Ángel Miguel, quien supuestamente es su tío (en esta historia ficticia), manda a decirle a dios que lo quiere para que comande las legiones de ángeles del cielo y así volverlo el líder que actualmente es.

Silver es el menor de los tres, el mas puro y llamado _"Virtud de la Castidad", "Coro celestial" y "Devasatva-Stri o solo Devasatva"._ **Nota importante**: El nombre de "_Devasatva-Stri"_ es originario de una diosa del Kamasutra, ya que es alegre y animada, de cuerpo puro y limpio, con una trasnpirancia perfumada como la flor de loto; es inteligente, rica y trabajadora, con el habla dulce, tiene la mente sana como el cuerpo y se deleita haciendo buenas obras, que a comparación de la Lujuria, Silver se encarga de unir las almas bajo el manto del amor y el buen deseo.

Shadow el hijo de Lucifer y Lilith, sobrino de "Migeriu" y "Devasatva, llamado también _"Pecado de la soberbia", "Joya roja", "ángel negro de los condenados" ,"Príncipe del infierno" y "Ruciferu (Mezcla del nombre de su padre)"_. Es el primero de los siete pecados capitales (Lucifer comparte el mismo pecado que él) y soberano rey al trono del infierno, actualmente es uno de los demonios mas importantes del inframundo.

Mephiles también es hijo de Lucifer y Lilith junto con otros 6 hermanos contando a Shadow, es uno de los pecados mas gloriosos y peligrosos. Conocido como "_Pecado de la Lujuria", "Mephistophilus, Mephistophilis, Mephostopheles, Mephisto, Mephastophilis y variantes", "Principe de la noche" y "Mensajero del deseo carnal"._

**Segunda Nota Importante: **Todo esto no es mas que ficticio y si hay referencias de cosas que me puse a investigar que obviamente las puse a mi manera para que contrastara con la la historia.

**¡Todo personaje aquí pertenece a sus originales dueños!**

_El encuentro_

_"Mucho antes de que fueras un hermoso joven"_

Muchos de nosotros nos hemos puesto a pensar en cosas, en tratar de buscar la verdad que tanto anhelamos y deseamos poseer.

"Pero nadie sabe que la verdad muchas veces pasa frente a nosotros disfrazada… y quizá por que los enemigos de la verdad son todavía tan numerosos como para nublar la faz de la tierra." (J.J. Benítez)

Anualmente, el "Líder del ejercito celestial y poseedor de la humildad" baja a la tierra para supervisar la "mentalidad" de los hijos y creaciones de su padre y quien si no el como una de las virtudes para ayudarlos a guiarlos por el buen camino.

En la actualidad muchos de sus hermanos y hermanas ya no hacen presencia ante el hombres, y mucho menos a sabiendas de lo peligrosos que pueden llegar a ser. Los hijos de Adán y Eva se han vuelto la especie mas caprichosa de todas, pero no por eso la menos frágil.

Su bello hermano (Lucifer) ahora hace al hombre tropezar, para después envenenar su corazón, y atacar su pensamiento junto con la razón llenándola de pecados.

El que le respeto y le quiso como nunca ahora le busca como a una presa para sacarle el corazón y obligarlo si es posible a pedir perdón por todo el daño que causo siglos atrás.

-Yo no soy un acecino… Solo cumplo los mandatos de mi padre.- Su santo creador hizo a sus hijos hermosos, los mas bellos de todos con inteligencia y gracia, el fue elegido como siguiente sucesor al ejercito de legiones angelicales por mandato del Ángel Miguel.

-Nada de esto estaría pasando si te hubieses comportado bien hermano, ahora mírame, buscándote y cazándote para poder arrancarte lo que sea que tengas en el pecho…- Frunció el seño, en su aparente edad de 20 años ya es todo un joven, fuerte, inteligente y con una belleza angelical sin igual, eso si, muchísimo mayor en años angelicales que los hijos de su hermano Luzbel.

Antes de seguir su camino al la siguiente ciudad un sonido extraño llego a sus orejas, no de peligro, de echo se escuchaban suaves, como manitas de un pequeño acariciando el verde pasto. Sigiloso y con ligeros pasos busco la fuente de ese sonido, y que encontró si no un bebé sentadito bajo la sombra de la copa de un frondoso árbol jugando con flores y pasto que tenia entre sus deditos.

- … "_Seguro que alguien lo abandono a su suerte, pero que irrespetuosas se han vuelto las madres de hoy en día"_- Pensó el ángel que dejando sus armas recargadas en un tronco se acerco al pequeño con cuidado, no quería hacerlo llorar, sabe que los bebitos de esa edad pueden verlo, sentirlo y escucharlo, ya que poseen inocencia y son limpios de alma. Pero hay algo en él que se le hace sumamente familiar, demasiado.

Con cuidado lo cargo en sus brazos, haciéndole cariños a esas regordetas mejillas sonrosadas, a lo que el bebé echo risitas inocentes, jugueteando con los dedos del ángel azul.

-¿Dónde estará tu madre?, como alguien puede dejar una cosa tan linda- Sonrío al encontrar encantador a semejante criatura, que aun que con colores de piel demasiado misteriosos y peligrosos su inocencia infantil le hace ver sumamente adorable.

-Nadie lo abandono…- Una voz ronca salio inundando lo que por momentos fue el silencio y risas del bebé. Un demonio salido de entre los troncos de los árboles en forma de humo negro tomo forma física a escasos metros de Sonic quien con toda calma cargaba al bebido en sus brazos sin dejar de hacerle cariños.

-¿Qué?... acaso tu también vienes a hacer lo que hizo Yahweh…- Hablo el demonio.

-Yo no vengo a causar nada, solo baje a hacer mi trabajo y en mi camino encontré a este bebé solo

-¿Oh si?... ¿entonces no saludaras a tu pequeño sobrino?

- …¿?...- Puso la mirada sobre ese niño que con sus deditos se metía a la boca algunas joyas que portaba el ángel en el cuello. ¿¡Como es posible!?, De ser así entonces su hermano no a perdido el tiempo, ese pequeño demonio es el objetivo que también su padre le mando a matar.

- ohh… ¿No sabias que era hijo de tu hermano caído y la primera esposa de Adán?- Sonrío con malicia la bestia oscura al ver como la cara de Sonic se ponía mas pálida de lo que ya era, la sorpresa era tan grande que no sabia como tragársela.

- Lilith… No pue…

-Fue y lo es, lo tienes en tus brazos y es prueba mas que suficiente- Le corto.

_"¡NO!, Padre… tu no puedes obligarme a matar algo tan bello e inocente… ¡Eso no esta en nuestras reglas!_

Cuado le mandaron a hacer este trabajo, pensaba y se hacia a la idea de que aquel demonio hijo de Lucifer era una bestia hambrienta de almas y venganza, no un retoño de menos de un año que ahora dormía placidamente en la calidez del pecho de Sonic.

-¿Y bien?... – El demonio se acerco al ángel que seguía sin hacer nada, mirando al bebé en sus brazos.

No va a matar a ese niño y no le hará daño alguno… O quizás no hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda defenderse.

- _"Mi padre va a castigarme si no lo hago mientras es aun pequeño… pero…No puedo, ¡Yo no soy así!"- _Pensó yapretó los ojos en coraje, dolor y confusión, de algún modo se siente engañado, ¿Por qué nadie le dijo que tenia que matar a sangre fría a un bebé si saben que jamás lo haría?. El simple echo de tenerlo consigo y mecerlo por momentos, fue motivo suficiente para no pensar en su muerte.

-Es precioso…¿No?... – Susurro el demonio que también miraba al niño en los brazos del ángel profundamente dormido.

Si es precioso, muy lindo y cuando sea un adulto joven relucirá aun mas por su belleza, será lo suficientemente fuerte y atrayente como para tener el mundo a sus pies.

- Toma… - El ángel le entrego el bultito dormido, mirando a otro lado, ya no quiere verlo y si es posible no quiere saber nada de él por toda la eternidad.

-¿?... Que cruel eres, va a llorar si no lo cargas tu… además te veías muy dulce, puedo decir que en ti florece lo maternal- Se burlo el demonio.

-Ya llévatelo y no lo dejes solo… Por que juro que te matare si lo encuentro así de nuevo – Le advirtió.

El demonio dejo en una enorme hoja al bebito para que duerma "cómodo", y con agilidad y fuerza agarro a Sonic por el cuello empujándolo contra un árbol.

-¿¡!?-

-Ustedes los ángeles son una especie bastante molesta y rara… Pero no por eso dejan de ser los mas exquisitos de las legiones… entre sus tersas piernas se esconde el castigo divino mas delicioso de todos - Beso las blancas mejillas, sus manos alrededor de ese cuello podían sentir la suavidad de los pulsos cardiacos mas lentos, quedándose sin oxigeno, se le antojaba tanto la muerte de ese ser de luz.

Un fuerte y certero golpe cayo en la mejilla izquierda del demonio, mandándolo lejos, haciéndolo que lo soltara, sobo su cuello mientras tosía errático por llenar sus pulmones y cerebro de aire. Sonic no es ningún ser común, si quiere y puede ahora mismo mataría a ese desgraciado, pero si lo hace, el crío ya no tendría niñera para regresar a su cuna infernal y no pensaba ir él a entregarlo.

-¡Hahahahaha!... Ahh… No se por que los ángeles ya no hacen presencia en la tierra, si antes eran los que inundaban gran parte del mundo - dijo el ser infernal mientras se limpiaba con su mano una fina línea de sangre de los labios.- ¿Sabes?... la verdad si no hacen mucha falta – Sonrío con descaro.

Aun recuperándose, Sonic se puso atento por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar, y a pesar de ser un demonio de bajo rango si le daño.

-Los demonios son unos desgraciados – Plegó el demonio sus alas a su espalda mientras se sacudía el polvo.

-Eso ya lo se – Frunció el seño sobando su cuello con los dedos.

-Nosotros ya somos de una raza distinta a lo que es Lucifer, él aun es un ángel y nosotros seres llenos de pecados… pero su hijo… - Miro al pequeño durmiente. – Su hijo posee mucho mas, por que es mezcla de lo que fue un ángel, el mas bello de todos y de una mujer sin igual y preciosa – Lo cargo en sus brazos con cuidado. – Lilith te mataría si sabe que tocaste a su bebé

-No le hice ningún daño

-Pero huele a tu perfume ahora

- …

-De algún modo tendré que quitárselo, no puede quedarse así, es desagradable – Relamió sus labios mirando como el ángel le gruñía.- No te enojes precioso, si por mi fuese yo estaría mas que encantado de tener tu perfume en mis uñas al rasgar tu hermosa piel… no cualquiera mira al ángel de la luz, al divino hijo de dios… al líder del ejercito celestial entrenado por el mismo Miguel Ángel

-¡Ya lárgate de aquí antes de que te mate!

-Me asegurare de mandarle tus saludos a Lucifer, encanto - Se reverencio guiñándole el ojo y mandándole un beso, volviéndose humo desapareció entre los árboles hasta solo dejar un ambiente frío.

Sonic suspiro pesadamente, peino sus púas, bajando las alas y se puso a pensar en todo lo que le dijeron y de como explicara al cielo que no quiere matar a ese bebé, aparte no pueden obligarlo a ser lo que quieran, fue entrenado para matar a los demonios, no para acecinar bebés.

- Es mi sobrino… y es un niño precioso – En su pecho sentía la tibieza del pequeño, lo hermoso de sus risas y su singular mueca que hace al estar enojado, lo cual le hizo soltar una risita.

Recogió su pesada arma de oro y continuo su camino, y rogando a los cielos esperaba no volverse a encontrar con ese niño, no quiere de todo corazón hacerle daño y que mejor que guardar una larga y lejana distancia.

_"Cuando las almas vienen al mundo, sin duda alguna, están empapadas de néctar amoroso, por que el amor es un empeño y su aspiración mas entrañable"_

Continuara…

Aquí Shadow es el hijo de Lucifer, por lo tanto sobrino de Sonic (Migeriu) y futuro enamorado del ángel de la luz (cof, cof, incesto cof, cof…).

Por ultimo quiero comentar y recalcar que los nombre de "Migeriu" y Ruciferu son la idea principal de Ismyneli (Sonados-Loves).

El de "Devasatva-Stri" ya fue por que leyendo algunas cosas a mi parecer a Silver le quedaba perfecto y pues Mephi de por si tiene nombre de demonio.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, ¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo!.


	4. Te dare mi mundo Part2

No me demore creo yo en hacer el cuarto capitulo, en verdad quiero que toda esta inspiración se vacíe aquí y no quede en el olvido, ya que mis ganas por escribir algo, aun son muchas y quisiera compartirlas con ustedes mas que nada en vez de aguantármelas.

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo gracias a las bellas chicas que me dejan reviews y siguen esta mafufa historia, les prometo pronto subir algo R-18, solo déjenme ver como introducirlo y que no sea algo que llego de golpe.

Ya saben, todo esto es ficticio y los personajes aquí mencionados tienen sus respectivos y originales dueños.

_"La inocencia se acaba cuando inicia el placer"_

13 años pasaron desde la ultima vez que el ángel se encontró con ese hermoso bebé demonio de pelaje negro y ojos rojos como el fuego.

Rogó al cielo y a todo lo que sea posible por no volvérselo a encontrar jamás, en verdad y de corazón no quiere dañarlo, mucho menos matarlo. Quien en su sano juicio haría tal cosa. Es un demonio si, pero aun es una cría y aun que no lo parezca tiene mucho que vivir.

Pasando por los pasillos del Smithfield Market, se dispuso hacer sus compras para su hogar, es un ser divino si, pero si quiere observar y estudiar mas a las creaciones de su padre necesita tanto, actuar como ellos y tener una propia casa, temporal pero al fin y acabo suya.

Pero donde mas amaba ir era al Portobello Road Market, una calle famosa en todo el mundo donde alberga uno de los mayores mercados de antigüedades. Se especializa en todo tipo de joyería, arte y vajillas de plata, así como ropa clásica, curiosidades y mucho mas, simplemente el mercado merece mucho la pena.

No fue si no hasta que señoras gritando y ruidos de cosas caerse hicieron a muchos curiosos ver que es lo que estaba pasando, incluyendo a Sonic quien caminaba hacia donde el ruido.

Un grupo de adolescentes corrían a toda prisa con cosas en las manos, riéndose claramente divertidos del dueño obeso y regordete de mejillas sonrosadas que los perseguía con voz amenazadora por haber robado su tienda.

-¡Mocosos del demonio, regresen ahora mismo! –Corría como podía el hombre con un tubo de metal en la mano que zarandeaba furioso.

-¡Corran rápido! –Grito uno de los chicos que corría a toda prisa mientras buscaba la manera de perderse junto con otros cuatro adolescentes tras él.

-¡Ah!, ¡ahí viene HAHAHAHA!

Como pudieron esquivaron a la gente, incluido Sonic quien solo los miro correr a excepción de uno que se estrello con él cayéndose al suelo.

-¡Ouch! –El chico se sobo la cara, y reaccionando rápido se levanto escondiéndose atrás del ángel por que el dueño de la tienda lo termino por alcanzar.

- ¿? – Sonic arqueo una ceja y después fijo su vista sobre el furioso hombre que tenia enfrente.

-¡Ese ladrón pagara muy caro por lo que hizo! –Escupió apuntándole con el dedo al niño que se escondía tras la gabardina negra de Sonic.- ¡Ahora mismo lo llevare con las autoridades para su merecido castigo!

-Le pagare – Interrumpió el erizo azul antes de que el dueño de la tienda jalara al niño para llevárselo.

-¿Acaso usted es el padre de ese ladrón?

-No, pero el que le pagara por lo que tomo sin permiso – Bajo sus compras y de su gabardina saco su cartera.

-Tendrá que pagarme también lo que los otros se llevaron

-Si, también lo hare – Y así lo hizo

-Mas vale que no vuelva a verlos de nuevo por mi tienda o de verdad lo lamentaran – Dijo y se marcho dejando a Sonic y al niño solos.

El ángel recogió sus bolsas y siguió su camino.

-¡Hey viejo gracias por ayudarme!, ese tipo por poco y me atrapa –Siguió a Sonic emparejándose en su caminata, en verdad no quería lidiar con ese tipo de hombres y vaya suerte la suya al encontrarse con un sujeto así.

-No lo hagas de nuevo, el dinero no créese en los árboles

-Claro, no hay problema… y a todo esto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Sonic, ¿y tú?

-¡Shadow! – Sonrío

-Es un nombre muy hermoso… Shadow –Le regreso la Sonrisa

-Eso lo se –Arqueo la ceja mirando a Sonic

-¿Qué haces tan solo por las calles?, ¿No venias con tus amigos?

-Eran mis hermanos, pero son unos cabrones, siempre me dejan solo y se pierden. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

-Los tengo

-¿Y no salen contigo?

-Viven en otros lados, muy lejos de donde estoy yo

-Vaya… que suerte…ya quiero ser grande para estar yo solito en mi propia casa, ¡Hmph!

-Tus padres te deben estar buscando

-¡Nah!, a mis padres no les importamos mucho, de echo ya van miles de veces que me escapo de mi casa, aparte de ser un lugar muy caliente es súper aburrido y este mundo me gusta mucho mas

A Sonic casi le da un ataque, al que tiene a un lado es a su sobrino… De nuevo, se dio cuenta desde un inicio cuando corría a toda prisa. El si puede verle los cuernos y las alas, su color es lo que le resulto tan conocido y ese seño fruncido tan curioso que hace al estar molesto.

-_"Vaya suerte la mía…Dije que no quería volverlo a ver y aquí esta de nuevo" –_Pensó mientras rechinaba los dientes. –Shadow… Ya tengo que irme a mi casa, ¿si?

-¡Yo quiero ir contigo!

- …No

-¡¿Pero por que no?!, ¡Yo quiero ir!, ¡Llévame, llévame, llévame, llévame, llévame! –Grito el mocoso comenzando a hacer berrinche.

El erizo azul rodó los ojos acariciándose las sienes, pero que niño mas gritón y fastidioso.

-¡Esta bien, pero ya cállate!

-OK

-Ven –Levanto la mano para detener un taxi, ambos se subieron para ir a la casa de Sonic, ya que esta estaba algo alejada del mercado. Fácilmente podría haberse teletransportado, pero no quiere que su "adorado sobrino" se entere de quien es y además esta comenzando a hacer frío.

-Llegamos –Abrió la puerta de su casa y dejo entrar primero a Shadow, quien soltó un sonido de asombro al maravillarse por lo enorme que era la casa y empezó a correr por todo pasillo posible.

-¡Es genial, me gusta mucho! –Se tiro en un elegante sofá largo

-Voy a preparar la cena, no hagas travesuras y por el amor de dios comportante, ¿Si?

-Yep

-Bien –El ángel fue a su cocina para preparar la comida

El pequeño pillo tiene la travesura y curiosidad en las venas y mas aun por ser un adolescente. Sin que Sonic lo viera se fue a recorrer la casa, era hermosa y enorme, eso si, tenia muchas cosas viejas (según él) y rusticas como; pinturas de ángeles, estatuas de los mismos, arte de todo tipo, libros enormes, etc.

Hasta que le llamo la atención una pintura, de esas de las épocas medievales, donde la iglesia era potencia y los pintores hacían gala para complacer a sus reyes.

-El ángel de la luz… -Frunció el seño al ver el cuadro donde estaba el ángel blanco de enormes alas y pulida armadura dorada. –Cuando sea grande tu serás él primero al que elimine junto con tu ejercito, a mi padre y a mi madre nadie los amenaza… mas que yo…

-¡Shadow ya ven a cenar!

Rápidamente Shadow corrió a la cocina, tomando asiento en la mesa.

-¿Te lavaste las manos Shadow?

- …Si

-Muéstramelas entonces, quiero ver que sea verdad

-¡Hay Sonic! –Se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el seño

-El baño esta por haya, ahora ve a hacerlo o no habrá postre para ti

-¡asdfghjkl…!

Sonic esbozo una sonrisa, ese niño es raro y gracioso, pero lindo.

-Ya… -Se volvió a sentar en la mesa y teniendo frente a el un enorme plato de caliente sopa que devoro casi enseguida.

-Shadow…

-¿?... ¿Ahora que?

-Esos modales en la mesa… usa bien la cuchara y límpiate la cara, estas todo sucio

- … -Frunció el seño de nuevo, se limpio y como pudo agarro su cuchara con los supuestos modales y comenzó a comer despacio.

El ángel sonrío de nuevo. Ahora ambos comían en silencio.

Después de unas horas, Sonic le enseño una recamara donde Shadow podrá descansar.

-Espero que te guste

-¡Diablos, es enorme! –Corrió echándose sobre el mullido colchón boca abajo. -¡Hahahaha!, ¡me gusta mucho! –Ahora brincaba como un potrillo loco sobre el colchón.

-Si necesitas algo mi habitación esta enfrente a la tuya y mi despacho esta abajo donde ahora mismo estaré.

-¿Podemos comer helado?

-No, no podemos comer helado

-Yo quiero helado, ¡Dame helado!

-No, es tarde y debes dormirte ya, buenas noches –Cerro la puerta con cuidado

El pequeño demonio se cruzo de brazos enojado, y mejor decidió hacerle caso a Sonic.

Pasaron 4 horas.

Ya daban mas de las 12 de la noche, en la casa no se escucho ruido alguno y fue así hasta que el ruido de una puerta rechinando se abrió lentamente. El joven demonio no podía dormir y mejor fue a ver a Sonic.

-¿Sonic?... –Susurro despacito al abrir la puerta, encontrándose a un dormido erizo desparramado en su cama con libros y papeles en la cara. Cerro la puerta y se acerco lento y suave, ¿Qué es lo que tanto hará?, igual aquí en su recamara hay muchas cosas religiosas y pinturas de ángeles, cosa que le desagradaba bastante.

Sentándose a un lado de su nuevo amigo le quito papeles de la cara, y lo observo detenidamente, hizo una mueca de alguien quien estudia algo sin sentido. Tiene una piel algo pálida, pero bonita, ya que sus mejillas sonrosadas hacen juego. Algo que le gusto mucho fueron sus labios, rojos casi como manzanas, de verdad que Sonic es de esos niños bonitos sin parecer femenino ya que es un macho, que seguro a de tener novias y novios por montón. Subiéndose encima del erizo acerco mas su carita.

-Tiene pestañas de niña… están muy largas… -Miro curioso, y de nuevo sus ojos se fueron a esos labios, mordiendo los suyos le daban unas ganas enormes de besarlos y probar de sus jugos. No por que tenga 13 años quiere decir que no a dado sus primeros besos, el mocoso a tenido las novias y los novios que a querido desde los 10 años y el que Sonic sea casi lo doble de su edad no es impedimento alguno para igual convertirlo en su pareja, además, la sola idea de que tenga un novio de mayor edad le hacia incluso sentirse excitado.

Es un demonio y uno demasiado joven, es el príncipe del infierno, obtiene lo que quiere por que así siempre fue y será. No esperando mas acerco sus labios a los de Sonic, moviéndolos suavemente, ¡Pero que maravilla de sensación!, son perfecto, tiernos y delicados, podría jugar que él esta siendo el primero en tener esos labios.

Por el lado de Sonic no sintió nada si no hasta momentos después, los labios le hormigueaban y los movía con torpeza primeriza pero al fin y acabo respondió por momentos, una de sus manos acaricio la tierna mejilla morena del chico y lo separo con la misma delicadeza mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo haces?... –Relamió sus labios mirando a Shadow aun encima de su cuerpo.

-No podía dormir… -Acerco de nuevo sus labios para otro beso y una mano impidió eso, junto con unos fuertes brazos que lo hicieron a un lado.-¿Pasa algo malo?...

-¿Aun tienes el descaro de preguntarme eso?, si nos vamos a este paso será mejor que no estés aquí… por que tu a mi lado peligras como no tienes una idea

-¿Pero por que?, Yo solo te e besado

-No lo entiendes, si te di espacio aquí es por que no quería que te pasara algo haya afuera y vienes aquí con tus niñerías a hacerme todo este teatro solo por que no puedes dormir

-Oh vamos… Eh tenido muchos novios como novias y aun así me han respondido –Entre cerro los ojos con una sonrisa mirando a Sonic.- Además es generoso de tu parte que quieras cuidarme

-Soy casi del doble de tu edad mocoso… -Frunció el seño

-¿Y eso que?, seguro que eres un gran amante

-_"Por dios… es igual de loco que su padre…" –_Pensó mientras apretaba los labios y pensaba en como deshacerse de él.

El mocoso termino por acomodarse en la cama de Sonic, abrazando sus cobijas por que no pensaba moverse de ahí, o se duerme con el o se duerme, a lo que Sonic dio media vuelta, pues por el que se quede, usara otra cama y punto. Shadow se levanto y con una mano le agarro de la cola, jalándolo.

-¡¿?!

-¡No te vayas!, ven y duérmete conmigo

-Ni loco –Le dio un manotazo haciendo que le soltara, hasta para apretar el chico es insistente y la verdad hoy no quiere pensar en nada, porque seguro que mañana estará metido en problemas por haberle dado acilo a un demonio desde un inicio, ya suficiente tuvo con el primer castigo que le dieron al enterarse de que no lo había matado como le ordenaron. Cerro la habitación con llave, así no se saldrá y el hizo lo mismo encerrándose en la de huéspedes, así no entrara.

_"Ya mañana será otro día…"_

Continuara…

Shadow es un niño de 13 años cabron hijo del mal que obtiene lo que quiere a como de lugar, ¿Por qué?, pues por que así es de mimado en su "casita".

Obviamente Sonic no se lo va a echar ni nada, por el contrario lo que quiere es no verlo, si no hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad y puedan tener una digna pelea de adultos por así decirlo.

Espero seguir escribiendo todo esto, por que aun tengo para un capitulo mas, y de ahí en adelante ya no se que poner ._.U … De todos modos buscare la manera de seguirlo, ustedes esperen y verán.

¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	5. La invocación

¡Quinto capitulo!, aprovecho que no hago mis trabajos para continuarlo.

Bueno, primero que nada de nuevo gracias a todos y todas por leer este fic, en verdad e recibido mensajes muy buenos y de algunas personas que are menciones a lo largo de este fic.

Chicos otra cosa que quería aclarar es que si no leen las advertencias de cómo esta compuesto este fic me dice mucho de la educación que tiene al escribirme sus comentarios raros de que el genero homosexual es blah blah blah, sobre todo me dice mucho de su llamada inteligencia.

Si la poseen por el amor de dios úsenla!, seamos gente civilizada y respetuosa, por algo somos seres pensantes, separados de los animales (Que yo a veces lo dudo). ¿Que gano yo con los insultos?, pues nada, además es de sabios ignorar y no vengarse. Comentarios basura de todos modos los voy a ignorar.

**¡Todo personaje aquí tiene sus respectivos dueños!**

"Los difíciles motivos de la vida y sus allegados"

_"Cuando las almas vienen al mundo, sin duda alguna, están empapadas de néctar amoroso, porque el amor es su empeño y su aspiración más entrañable." (Mallanaga Vatsyayana)_

El mundo esta lleno de problemas. Todos los días el cuerpo se enfrenta a múltiples agresiones, pero la mas molesta de todas es la mental y la verdad, no hay nada mas delicado y frágil que el alma.

-¿Por qué no quieres entender?

- …

-¡Ya van dos veces que lo haces y en ninguna has aprendido!

-Es solo un bebé…

-¡Es un demonio de 13 años!, no son como los mortales, no les impide ser lo que son… unos asesinos a sangre fría y lo sabes bien

-¿Y por que entonces no haces tu el trabajo? –Frunció el seño mirando a su hermano. Así es, Sonic esta metido en problemas como hace años atrás, solo que esta vez parece que el castigo es menos severo. Que ironía que su hermano, el mas pequeño venga a regañarlo.

-Mi querido hermano, el trabajo se te empleo a ti desde un inicio y lo aceptaste, no puedes venir a decirme tal barbaridad

-Entonces que manden a otro por que yo no pienso hacer nada –Aguantándose la amargura fue por un vaso con agua, ya bastante tiempo a mandado peticiones a su padre de no hacer esto, ¿Y que ah recibido?, simples y supuestas bendiciones, eso no es una respuesta concreta, no sirve de nada.

-No puedes actuar así Sonic… no te estarás volviendo como… -El ángel plateado callo sus labios cuando la cara de su hermano se torno furiosa.

-¡Jamás me compares!... –Señalo a su hermano. –En tu vida vuelvas a decir eso por que nisiquiera tu y yo somos iguales

-Pues entonces has tu trabajo para que no vuelva a compararte con alguien mas… -Se dio media vuelta, pero antes de partirse dijo. –Espero tu reporte… y que cumplas con lo que prometiste… si es que de verdad eres el defensor que dices ser –Con esto Silver desapareció en una blanca luz.

- … -Sonic apretó los dientes y tiro el vaso al suelo con ira, ¿Qué es lo que necesita hacer para hacerles entender a esa horda de locos que él no piensa tocarle un pelo al chico?.

Aun recuerda al pequeño y su aferro a quedarse a vivir con el, ¿El motivo?, hay algo que no cuadra con ese niño, es eso o es un cabron que solo quiere estar ahí por capricho. Le dijo que se marchara y ya van tres días que no lo ve, no es que quiera darle importancias pero le preocupa.

-Padre… ¡ya deja por un rato de estar sentadote en el trono y cúmpleme mis jo…! ¡Gnh!... peticiones…malas palabras no Sonic, o tu crío hermano vendrá a sermonearte de nuevo con la Biblia que tiene por guía… -Saco aire del pecho, espera ahora si tener su deseo y olvidarse de todo por un largo y si se puede permanente tiempo.

_"A petición del alma, que sea un descanso temporal …"_

Cinco glorioso años llenos de escondite y de una vida con un ciclo normal, sin cambios, sin disgustos, sin novedades, sin demonios…

¿Qué habrá pasado con esas criaturas?, de la nada dejaron de poblar el mundo para alojarse en su único agujero como ratas, bajo las sombras y el manto negro de sus pecados.

Ahora tienen un nuevo sistema, han tentado al hombre a una invocación para su llamado. Sea su voluntad que den algo de igual valor a cambio de sus exuberantes servicios.

-Y que así sea… -Susurro un hermoso erizo negro de ojos rojos postrado en una silla de fina madera, mientras veía en su mano un lujoso anillo de diamante.

-¿Me cumplirás mi deseo?

-Para eso estoy aquí, ¿Qué es lo que tanto anhelas? –Miro al mortal esperando respuesta

-Quiero que me des riqueza, casas en todo el mundo ¡Hazme el ser mas rico de todos!

-¿Enserio? –Arqueo una ceja, hasta para hacer invocaciones los mortales son unos idiotas, no saben distinguir siquiera un demonio de otro, ahora sabe del por que hay tantas muertes a causa de demonios.

-Si, quiero eso, para eso te llame ¡ahora cúmplelo!

El demonio se levanto de su lugar, y quitándose el anillo lo tiro a un lado mientras sacudía su fina ropa.

-Dime ¿Alguna vez leíste algo llamado demonológica?

-¿A que viene eso?, haz lo que te ordeno o… o yo…

-¿Tu?... ¿Qué harás? ¿Vaz a lanzarme agua bendita?, eso ya esta muy pasado de moda y como no me contestaste no sabes entonces que mis servicios aquí no son para ti, por lo tanto te enseñare cual es mi trabajo

-¿Qué?...

-Mira bien con esos ojos –Dos de sus dedos encajaron perfectamente en esas cuencas y doblándolos hacia abajo se engancharon del espacio que hay. Un grito desgarrador inundo el cuarto y todo rincón posible, aquel hombre se retorcía de dolor y alejándose como pudo del demonio, cubrió su rostro con desesperación, a quedado completamente siego y sentía como su sangre salía cual río bañando su cara y el piso bajo su cuerpo aturdido.

-¡Maldito!, ¡Mal nacido! –Escupió arañando el suelo con enojo.

-¿No te gusto mi servicio?, que mal… quizá debamos… volverlo mas interesante –Agarro al tipo por el cuello de la ropa y lo levanto, le quito las manos de la cara encontrándose parpados fuertemente cerrados bañados en sangre. Invoco su arma, una Oz tan filosa y hermosa, era imposible de creer que se usaba para algo tan cruel como la muerte. Empujo al hombre y comenzó a golpearlo con ella, era tal su fuerza que el sujeto termino inconciente en el suelo bañado en sangre y golpes. La Oz llegaba a atorarse de piel que al ser jalada esta se rasgaba tan fácil era que parecía sumamente frágil a la vista. Shadow no hacia mas que golpear una y otra vez, manchando las paredes y el piso de la ya derramada agua roja, tintando sus mejillas morenas con ese tono carmín.

Por ultimo y metiendo su mano en el cuerpo del hombre jalo fuertemente hacia fuera, arrancándole un alma negra que tenia por vida. En el suelo dibujo fluidamente un pentagrama donde se abrió un agujero, almas y mas almas pedían misericordia y perdón por que sean sacadas del averno donde fueron metidas. Shadow simplemente pateo el alma nueva que saco haciéndola caer en ese hoyo sin fondo.

-Ahí te quedas –Chasqueo los dedos y al instante el portal se cerro y la casa quedo limpia como si nada hubiese pasado, solo un cuerpo sin vida, ya mañana vendrán y se darán cuenta. Así es como se les castiga a todos aquellos dementes pecadores sedientos de poder imaginando que pedirle ayuda a un demonio será la manera mas fácil y banal de saborear su cometido.

Él es el mensajero de la muerte, no un sirviente y mucho menos de ilusos mortales.

Como si nada tomo unas cosas y salio de la casa, peino sus salvajes púas y siguió su camino a su próximo destino. Una loca mujer insatisfecha pedía su ayuda, tan ardiente y desesperada estaba la hija de Adán que termino por acudir a sus servicios, por él no hay inconveniente alguno, siempre que tenga su paga antes de dar, y esta noche necesitaba mucho también de aplacar sus ansias animales.

Rayos de luz iluminaron una mansión donde incomodaron a un demonio que despertó de su sueño.

-Entupido sol, ya púdrete de una buena vez –Tallo sus ojos, entre sabanas ajenas una mujer estaba abrazada de él, anoche la hizo sentir como nunca , literalmente la elevo al paraíso y esta a cambio le pago con autos y joyas, lo que mas adora el hijo de la soberbia. Hizo a un lado a la mujer y se bajo de la cama, no tiene ya nada que hacer ahí, así que tomo sus cosas (N/A: mágicamente las hizo pequeñas o algo así, lo digo por los autos) y se marcho, esta vez usaría sus alas, tenia flojera de caminar.

En su trayecto se encontró con una dulce sorpresa, un ángel se estaba peleando con un demonio, uno de sus sirvientes. Shadow se pregunto que hacia ahí, hace mas de quien sabe cuantos años que no ve ángeles bajar a la tierra, y pues bien, no dejara ir esta oportunidad.

Dejándose caer y a punto de acariciar el suelo se detuvo poniéndose de pie con elegancia y con la misma se acerco a donde la pelea, casi se queda sin aire, al encontrarse con el mismito ángel de la luz, aquel que juro matar desde que era un niño. Se agacho tomando una piedra, fijo su blanco y la lanzo con fuerza al ángel.

-¡Eso es golpe a traición demonio! –Sonic esquivo la piedra, mientras que al otro demonio lo golpeo lanzándolo lejos, se supone la pelea es de dos no una sucia emboscada.

-Mil perdones su majestad, solo así conseguí su atención… -Sonrío sensual mientras hacia una reverencia.

-¡Qué es lo que quieres! … ¡Habla!.. –Le apunto con su arma

-Muchas cosas, pero por ahora estoy mas que satisfecho con verle –Sus ojos recorrieron la menuda figura de Sonic.

-Si buscas problemas mas vale que te largues antes de que te los de ya mismo

-¡Wow!… un ángel rudo y sin corazón, ¿No se supone que ustedes son sumisos? Deberías ser… "Mas delicado"

-No tendría por que serlo con una escoria como tú

-Me partes el alma en verdad que eres cruel –Camino lentamente alrededor de Sonic, sin dejar de verlo.

-… -Sonic trago saliva, el corazón se le fue a la garganta. Ahí esta de nuevo, ese niño ahora hecho todo un hombre, un ángel de alas negras y de hermosos ojos rojos.

-Debo decir que es una fortuna que te haya encontrado, en verdad me ahorraste el ir a buscarte

-Yo también te estaba esperando… -Le miro y saco su arma, un hermoso báculo de oro y diamantes.

-Si a eso venimos… no nos hagamos esperar mas –Relamió sus labios y saco su Oz.

Dos poderosas armas chocaron, ángel y demonio demostraban su furia el uno contra el otro a golpes para demostrar que uno es mas fuerte. En sus ojos se notaban las ganas y el deseo por la exterminación, y dominación. Shadow quería por todos lo medios cortarle la cabeza, revolcarse en su sangre y comerse su corazón. Sonic simplemente quería eliminarlo para que lo dejen en paz.

Sonic con un fuerte golpe hizo al demonio tirar lejos su arma, se le echo encima y con la longitud del arma le aprisiono el cuello.

-Hmp… No podría decir que no eres bueno, ya que fuiste entrenado por el mismo Miguel Ángel para destruirme

-¡Así va a ser! Y me sentiré tan aliviado como no tienes idea

-¿Tanto me odias? –Agarro a Sonic por los brazos y volteo las posiciones el quedando encima y agarrando el arma del ángel la lanzo lejos importándole poco o nada que esta le haya quemado la palma. Una de sus manos le rodeo el cuello y la otra le subió las manos a la cabeza. –De ser así… ¿Por qué no acabaste conmigo cuando te enteraste de que nací?

-¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe! –Forcejeo para quitárselo de encima, cuando era un crío era mucho mas fácil hacerlo a un lado.

-¡Por supuesto que me incumbe angelucho idiota! –Le apretó el cuello .-Por algo no lo hiciste… y quiero saber por que fue… ¡Así que habla! –Le dejo de apretar para que hablara pero lo único que recibió fue que le escupiera en la cara .- … Muy bien … Si no quieres hablar yo are que tus dulces labios canten para mi –Sus manos ansiosas acariciaron las mejillas de Sonic con rudeza, los ángeles son criaturas celestiales, divinas y por lo tanto deliciosas para un demonio, son la "carne" perfecta para su dieta.

Sus manos buscaron entre ropaje blanco las delicadezas que esconde en su cuerpo, sin duda esta manera de hacerlo decir la verdad le parece mas viable que golpearlo, no quiere desfigurar tan hermosa carita. Sus uñas se hundieron en suave piel, recibiendo pequeños quejidos, las melodías mas bellas son las del dolor ajeno, jamás a tomado un ángel y siempre a quiso saber que se siente retozar en las piernas de uno.

-¡Ya basta! –Grito Sonic con desesperación al sentirse violado sin la necesidad de sentir algo mas horrendo. -¡Si lo hice fue por que tú aun eras muy pequeño y no tenia las agallas de matarte! ¡¿Como pueden pensar que yo podría hacerle tal cosa a un bebé?! –Al fin lo saco de su pecho, ah querido decírselo a alguien y que mejor que a la persona que iba a tener ese cruel destino. –Yo nunca quise… ¡Jamás! Nunca pensé en hacerte daño

- … -Shadow simplemente arqueo la ceja y se quito de encima de Sonic

-Recibí los peores castigos a mi desobediencia y aun así prometí con mentiras continuar lo que se me mando desde el inicio…

-Eso no me importa a mi, solo quería que me dijeras por que no me mataste, lo que te haya pasado ya es tu problema –Recogió su arma.

-Mi hermano siempre me dijo que los demonios son fríos… pero yo en ti jamás vi eso Shadow… desde que te tuve en mis brazos sentía que tu eras diferente a los demás demonios.. para mi no a sido nada fácil todo esto

-Entonces no me conoces bien angelucho, si por mi fuera ahora mismo te mataba

-¿¡Y entonces por que no lo haces!? … por que no me clavas esa cosa en el pecho y me desapareces del mundo, ¿¡Por que!?

- …

-Tan fácil es que tomes eso y me… -Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Shadow lo levanto tomándolo de un brazo para incorporarlo, le agarro de las mejillas y le planto un ferviente beso. Sonic no hacia mas que morderlo y pegarle con los puños hasta que sus labios respondieron al embriagante sabor, quejándose por la insistencia opto mas por moverlos al ritmo de los de Shadow.

-Por que para mi tampoco es fácil, Sonic… –Miro los ojos verdes.

- … -Lo empujo limpiándose la boca.

El príncipe del infierno tomo su arma y se marcho dejando a un aturdido Sonic ahora mas confundido que nunca, lo único que sabe es que antes de que corriera a aquel niño de su hogar le hizo perder la memoria para que nunca lo buscara y cuando tuviese la mayoría de edad se pelearan a muerte o quizás el demonio no esta haciendo mas que engatusarlo como lo hacen todos, primero con angelicales caras y caricias llenas de amor frío para cuando puedan ataquen por la espalda y así sea mas dolorosa la herida.

_"Todos son iguales… ¡Todos los demonios son iguales!"_

Continuara…

¡Ya ahora si en el otro capitulo me comprometo a poner lemon!

Primero que nada quiero que este fic sea largo, no de enamorarse y cogerse, ¡NO!

Sonic esta confundido, por que se supone que le hizo a Shadow olvidar la memoria cuando se conocieron, así no cargaría tanta culpa el por su "amistad" que tenían ya mas adelante vera y espero por favor haya algo mas, por que yo igual quiero y deseo eso.

Gracias a todos los reviews de esas chicas bellas amantes del yaoi (y por que no chicos guapos también), sobre todo a **S-shadow-S**, que aun que no nos conocemos muy bien compartimos estas locuras y además por que se volvió mi lectora del diario (si eh leído tus reviews y de verdad muchas gracias.), también e leído tus fics, por ahí me ando leyendo el de "Apocalipsis".

¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	6. Sobre el deseo y la posesión

¡Sexto capitulo! Y bueno lo único que tengo que decir es que hay temas religiosos, hermafroditismo y géneros homosexuales.

El **hermafroditismo** es un término de la biología y zoología, con el cual se designa a los organismos que poseen a la vez órganos reproductivos usualmente asociados a los dos sexos: macho y hembra. Es decir, se trata de un ser vivo con un aparato mixto capaz de producir gametos masculinos y femeninos.

Gameto: **Un espermatozoide es una célula haploide que constituye el gameto masculino**

Gracias Wikipedia.

**R-18 (Contenido sexual)**

**Ya saben, todo personaje aquí pertenece a sus originales dueños y asi.**

"Sobre el deseo y la posesión"

_"Recordar es desear en uno mismo la felicidad de existir" (Mallanaga Vatsyayana)_

_"La posesión no solo es el acto de goce y procreación; es una alusión al dolor, al que todos los seres nos hemos dedicado"_

Dios creo para el hombre la sagrada y divina posesión, la procreación y alusión a la vida misma, así pues, será vista como lo mas maravilloso de la unión.

-Flash Back-

Respiraciones agitadas y llenas de frustración mancharon el verde terreno, ninguno de los dos a cumplido su cometido. No hay ganador.

Sonic se tiro al suelo para descansar y tragar bocanadas de aire que hacian a su pecho sentir dolor cada que el aire acariciaba sus pulmones y garganta.

Shadow se limpio la mugre de las mejillas, estaba lleno de golpes, ya van mas de dos meses que se pelea con el ángel y no a podido siquiera cortarle las alas.

-Pido tiempo… ahh… ahh… -Dijo el erizo azul con mas calma

- Hmnp… esta bien –Por mientras reviso sus heridas y pensó que con urgencia necesita un baño.

El ángel se puso de pie y eso alerto a Shadow que le lanzo su Oz a un posible ataque.

-¡Dije que pedía tiempo!

-Lo siento hehehe… costumbres –Tomo su arma de nuevo, puliéndola con sus dedos para darle brillo a ese mango de oro negro.

-Idiota… -Susurro ya cansado, con hambre y unas ganas inmensas de dormir, han estado así toda la mañana –¿Shadow no quieres comer? Yo tengo hambre

-¿Me vas a dar tu corazón como almuerzo?

-No, es mas, vamos a una casa que tengo aquí para refugiarme cada que bajo a la tierra, seguro que aun hay comida y sirve la estufa

El demonio se encogió de hombros y siguió a Sonic hasta la dichosa casa, algo lejana y por dentro medio polvorienta pero muy agradable para vivir.

-El baño esta aquí, mientras buscare de comer en lo que terminas

-Dame un beso

-¡No!, ¡vete a bañar ya!

-No hasta que me des lo que quiero –Se cruzo de brazos a esperar

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡No voy a darte nada, tengo hambre y quiero dormirme un buen rato y si es posible por toda la eternidad!

-Hmnp… -Tomo una toalla y cerro con fuerza la puerta, tampoco piensa estar rogándole al ángel, tiene orgullo mucho orgullo como para desperdiciarlo en esa insignificante criatura.

Como la casa a estado al cuidado de Sonic se mantiene bien y estable en sus largas ausencias. Para su suerte si hay comida ya que no ha ido al cielo, aun debe matar al demonio, o eso creía hacer cada que se lo encuentra para pelearse con él.

-Un beso… -Susurro Sonic acariciando sus labios, los impulsos de su cuerpo no hacen mas que transportarlo a esas sensaciones de uniones labiales, donde era todo tan indispensable para formar uno y si esta en lo correcto a Shadow no lo ve como a su sobrino o familia, es mas, juraría que ni como demonio.

-Ya termine, ¿Qué hay para comer? –Tomo asiento en la mesa

-Hay verduras, una sopa y guisado de carne con pasta –Lo que comenzó a servir parte por parte hasta llegar al postre, pastel de chocolate con una taza de té de manzanilla.

-Sonic, quiero quedarme a vivir aquí

-¿Por qué?, que no tienes un palacio enorme donde puedes hospedarte, eres el príncipe después de todo

-Me escape de ese apestoso bar de mala muerte por que ya no lo soportaba

- … ¿Qué te hicieron?...

-Me querían obligar a tener crías con mis hermanos, por que según mi padre la sangre que poseo es mezcla de él con su mujer, lo que la convierte en algo poderoso para futuros demonios que nazcan de mi

-¡Wow! Espera un minuto… ¡¿Eres hermafrodita?!

-Era habrás dicho, ahora soy completamente macho –Comió su pastel. –Seguro que esos idiotas están buscándome para regresarme al infierno

-Me recordaste a Lilith… así se escapo del paraíso por que no quería la sumisión ante el hombre, ella siempre pedía igualdad

-Yo no quiero igualdad, soy una autoridad máxima no un entupido juguete para que hagan crías, ¡deben tenerme miedo!

-Claro… mmh… Puedes quedarte aquí, de ahora en adelante esta será tu casa –Sonrío.

-¿De verdad? –Le miro impresionado, no esperando menos, es decir, los ángeles son amables y dulces por naturaleza pero Sonic… es raro e inusual. –Estaré desde hoy entonces -Se cruzo de brazos

-Es tuya, ya te lo dije

-Y quiero que hagas todo lo que yo diga –Lo señalo

- …¿Qué?

-Dijiste que es mi casa, por lo tanto harás lo que yo quiera y como sea

-… ¡Demonio idiota! –Un báculo termino haciéndole un chipote en la cabeza a Shadow. -¡Si lo dije es para que no estés en la calle mendingando!

El demonio tomo ese báculo de nuevo arrojándolo lejos ya haciéndosele costumbre que cada que lo hace termina quemándose las manos.

-¡Y la primera cosa que no quiero en la casa es tu "palo mágico"! –Se sobo la cabeza, eso le dolió mucho.

-Eres un… ¡Terco hijo de tu malvado padre! –El ángel se fue echando pestes mientras se encerraba en el baño

Shadow sonrío mirando a Sonic irse, al menos ya consiguió un techo en donde quedarse, no por mucho tiene que estar ahí, por que si lo encuentran no solo él sufrirá si no que Sonic también lo hará.

-Le estoy dando demasiada importancia a ese ángel –Se encogió de hombros y mejor comió mas pastel, esta buenísimo.

-Fin del Flash Back-

_"Los amores prohibidos nos vuelven locos tan fácilmente"_

El ángel encerrado en su biblioteca seguía con sus libros y estudios sobre la naturaleza del hombre, a estado así por mas de siete años y en verdad que a aprendido mucho a valorarlos.

Un demonio entro a la biblioteca y como si nada se tiro en las piernas del ángel que ya no pudo seguir leyendo.

-Estoy aburrido… ráscame la cabeza

El erizo azul suspiro y le rasco la cabeza con cuidado mientras hacia a un lado el libro, podía notar la sonrisa de Shadow al encontrar placenteros los movimientos, como si fuese un gato mimado en las piernas de su dueño.

-¿Por qué no lees conmigo?

-No me gustan los libros

-Si te lo propones seguro que no te burres

-No necesito de leer cuando ya se lo que debo saber –Y era cierto, el demonio es sumamente inteligente. –Tus piernas son suavecitas –Froto sus mejillas en ellas con cuidado.

- /…

Shadow a soportado demasiado y ya necesita tomar al ángel a como de lugar, pero no puede hacerlo a lo animal, sabe que estas criaturas son demasiado ñoñas y delicadas como para maltratarlas por eso se las ingeniara para que Sonic también coopere en la copulación.

-Tienes un perfume delicioso y suave… -Susurro con esa voz grave y varonil que tiene por naturaleza, un encanto a los oídos de cualquiera y el Apocalipsis de la música echa voz, sus dedos hicieron a un lado la blanca tela que cubría las piernas de Sonic para que sus labios pudieran besarlas, lento y pausado, así será mas grande el deseo.

-¡/!... –Por instinto sus piernas se removieron, no a de negar que esos labios son la suavidad echa carne en un modelo bien formado y sensual.

Shadow se incorporo y tomo a Sonic por las mejillas, uniendo su boca a esos labios que por segunda vez come de ellos y que para su sorpresa le están respondiendo con ímpetu. Sonic gemía por cada sensación fuerte que recibía su cuerpo ante la unión de labios, sintiendo como esa lengua se enredaba de la manera mas deliciosa con la suya, peleando por terreno mientras que el dueño de esta cultivaba deseo a su cuerpo. Ahora esos labios bajaron, mordiendo el dulce cuello con anhelo, Shadow quiere recordar para volverse a sentir vivo, podía escuchar los cortados gemidos de Sonic cerca de sus orejas cada que sus dientes raspaban la piel roja por sus incesantes mordidas.

El erizo de alas blancas ya no sabia que hacer, a escuchado y visto de todo esto pero cuando es el momento simplemente el cerebro se vuelve torpe y el instinto es el que responde ante la magnificencia del placer. Admirado por la delicadeza de Shadow no dijo nada, tenia que admitir que era la sensación mas hermosa de todas.

Las manos de Shadow bajaron el cierre de la ropa que cubría el pecho de Sonic, encontrándose con la suavidad misma cuando sus dedos trazaron caricias irregulares.

-Shadow espera… -Gimió aturdido y no pudo mas, unos ansiosos labios terminaron por callarlo, ocultando cualquier protesta. Su cuerpo lo sentía tan frágil, tan moldeable en fuertes manos demoníacas que no hacían mas que volverlo loco.

-Eres hermoso –De nuevo esa voz en susurros graves y sexys inundaron la pequeña biblioteca, junto con gemidos agudos y caricias ardientes. El demonio se subió en el ángel para comenzar a quitarse la ropa lentamente sin dejarlo de verlo a los ojos mientras notaba lo tenso y nervioso que su cuerpo se volvía cada que sus labios pedían un beso. Sus manos terminaron por desnudarlo totalmente quedando los dos expuestos uno frente al otro, esperando fundirse y formar uno solo los dos.

Shadow con sus manos apretó pedazos de piel para su deleite y esta vez las uñas no fueron necesarias. Sonic se volvió nada, sus manos acariciaban las mejillas morenas con suavidad y ternura mientras sus labios volvían a comer de los infernales y bellos labios frente a los suyos sintiendo como ambos buscaban el mismo propósito ante la desesperación de ser poseídos por el otro.

El demonio rebusco entre las piernas de Sonic algo que siempre quiso saber de su sexo y para su suerte ahí estaba, tan sublime y suave, delicada y sumisa por sus toques. Los ángeles al supuestamente no tener sexo se vuelven hermafroditas, no hay diferencia entre masculino y femenino, se da el amor por igual.

-Tu si eres totalmente hermafrodita …

-¿Eso es malo?...

-Para nada, de echo es hermoso –Se agacho besando el perfecto y plano vientre, acurrucando sus mejillas, naciendo de su pecho el capricho de hacer al ángel la madre de sus descendencias y si es posible de una legión entera, donde solo sean ellos y nada mas. Dedos tocaron por encima la ranura de los labios vaginales, ignorando completamente el miembro de Sonic. El ángel apretó sus puños junto con los ojos cuando la pasión se hacia mas grande y Shadow percibía eso cada que las piernas de Sonic querían cerrarse. Dio un beso a rose en esa piel oculta y recostándolo de lado con las piernas abiertas se dispuso a admirar la sencillez del erotismo, quien diría que tendría la fortuna de verlo así, rojo y bañado en sudor con los sentidos a flor de piel. Nunca en su vida fue así de delicado, el solo iba y penetraba a su antojo, pero este caso es diferente, Sonic es diferente y su cuerpo cada que lo tiene cerca siente el cielo de la ternura bajarse.

Una boca hábil y apasionada comenzó con los inicios del estimulo a lo largo de la adorada flor y clítoris, volviéndose el acto perfecto. La criatura nacida para amar hacia gala de su divinidad, arqueando suavemente su cuerpo por culpa de las delicias del pecado, apretando y arañando bajo sus palmas la tela del mullido sillón largo que usaba como soporte ante tal locura, escuchando como un fuerte demonio abrazaba su cuerpo y gruñía por la necesidad de hacerlo suyo.

Compasivo y piadoso, Shadow no dejaba de maravillarse con el sabor de la exquisitez que Sonic ocultaba entre terrenos vírgenes, otra de las cosas que le volvían loco es que el ciervo de Dios huele a virginidad y perfume de lirios, ahora le ara saber el potencial que tiene cuando se encuentre entre sus sabanas cada que quiera retozar con él esperando sus ansias sean calmadas. Su lengua perforo mas adentro de la rosa sin abrir, mientras el dueño se mordía los dedos aguantándose los pinchazos de dolor.

-Ya no quiero… -Sonic con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos pidió que se detuviera, todo esto nunca debe pasar, pero ya están demasiado adelantados, no hay marcha atrás.

El demonio relamió sus labios sacando su cabeza de entre las piernas del ángel para incorporarse y ver a Sonic que con mirada suplicante pedía que parara y eso no hacia mas que prender la sangre de Shadow en lujuria. De entre las piernas del demonio un miembro vigoroso y ansioso quería ya sentir la suavidad de su majestad y ser absorbido al fantasioso mundo del placer que el ángel tiene para él.

-Veras lo delicioso que es, te va a gustar … -Beso a Sonic en la frente, mientras sus manos acariciaban las caderas y un miembro se frotaba por encima de la flor bañada en miel y sin aviso la punta intento meterse.

-¡Ya no sigas! –El ángel araño la espalda de Shadow dejando marcas rojas a causa del dolor, incluso sus piernas le comenzaron a doler y por igual todo su cuerpo.

-Ya no puedo parar… -Su mano tapo la boca de Sonic y empujando su pene entro mas rápido, sin delicadeza solo por ese instante.

-¡! –La ruptura de la virginidad es diferente para cada uno y para Sonic fue lo mas extraño y doloroso, retorciéndose mordió la mano de Shadow y este no hizo nada, al contrario, lo dejo por que sabe lo mucho que a de estar sufriendo.

-¡Ahh!… estas delicioso… -Relamió sus labios, nisiquiera a comenzado a moverse y ya siente que va a tener un orgasmo, por eso los demonios están desesperados en hallar ángeles, por que tienen algo inusual y ningún mortal lo posee por mas perfecto que ellos mismos se consideren. Tienen aquello que consideran como la máxima autoridad sexual, y ahora que lo recuerda su hermano Mephisto tiene la misma característica que los ángeles, solo que este da en ves de recibir, no hay complemento mas hermoso que un ser divino compartiendo su cuerpo con la sensualidad de un ser oscuro.

El deseo nace en el espíritu y el cuerpo, para experimentar un éxtasis. Ahora las caderas de Shadow se movían en un baile sensual y marcado, clavando en tiernos pliegues rosados su hombría deseando esto jamás sea llenado.

El ángel es penetrado y el demonio absorbido como por una fauce que lo engulle vivo y sin otra ayuda mas que la de su propia pasión siente al otro sexo y su olor. Esto no es sexo, es hacer el amor mientras se comen vivos y ambos tocan el cielo mientras están pecando.

La calidad y potencia de la ternura no es mas que gemidos junto con caricias, Sonic se retorcía, aclamando piedad que no desea en verdad, se esta volviendo todo en una tortura donde la unión celestial es placentera. Criaturas místicas ahora ahogadas en amor demuestran mucho mas que solo copulación, pues con todo el deseo y la posesión desde un inicio debió existir una atracción mas fuerte.

Shadow incorporo a Sonic para poderlo abrazar y besar su cuello sin dejar de penetrarlo, apretando sus carnes con las mas bellas caricias, volviéndolo completamente suyo en todo su esplendor. Preciosas alas negras y blancas danzaban al ritmo de la melodía del amor, formando un espectáculo único cuando formaban una fortaleza alrededor de sus dueños.

-Dime que te gusta mi amor… ¡ahh! ¡Dímelo! –Tomándolo del rostro beso su mentón y otra mano delineo la columna.

El ángel se arqueo en los brazos del demonio sacando de sus labios rosados su lengua, en consecuencia sus alas se expandieron a toda su longitud cuando los movimientos se hacían mas ricos y de la comisura de sus labios escurría brillante saliva mientras la sangre se agolpaba en diferentes ángulos de la piel volviéndose roja. Sonic abrazo el cuello de Shadow enredando sus piernas en esas hermosas caderas.

-¡Por favor YA!

El erizo de alas negras lo volvió a acostar, esta vez boca abajo mientras que en un recorrido por la espalda de Sonic apretó ligeramente el nacimiento de las alas.

-¡NO AHÍ NO AHÍ !, ¡LO SUPLICO! –El ángel apretó la dureza en su interior para terminar por bañarla en sus tibias aguas mientras el acariciaba con cuerpo y alma el divino cielo del pecado.

- ¡AHHHH! –Eso fue exquisito, mas aparte encontró la sensibilidad corporal de su amante, una zona algo inusual pero muy erótica. Paso su traviesa lengua ahí mismo mientras sentía como esas mieles mojaban sus testículos y el tembloroso cuerpo bajo el suyo gritaba y se movía por el clímax que estaba sufriendo. Con unas cuantas embestidas mas agarro a Sonic para que no se escapara y torturando su delicado clítoris dejo que su ardiente señilla invadiera los campos fértiles del ángel mientras por vez primera su cuerpo era bañado en la tortura mas bella de todas, su pene atrapado en mantos de seda se sentía tan feliz, arqueándose grito de nuevo proclamando a su enemigo como suyo.

-¡AHHHH! –Sonic mordió la tela del sofá, lagrimas en sus ojos recorrían sus rojas mejillas, poco a poco se dejo caer en la calma cuando el orgasmo culminaba lentamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba, su corazón se comenzó a calmar después de todo aquello tan glorioso.

Ahora un demonio besaba la nuca de su amante, aun teniendo su miembro dentro, por lo tanto preñando al ángel, igual no pensaba abandonarlo, por algo se a quedado con el mucho tiempo debido a todo esto y por que tiene una necesidad enorme de tenerlo a su lado. Un bono mas a su aventura es que el tesoro no es cualquiera, tiene genes angelicales y superiores a cualquier raza y legión, es el hijo de dios y segundo sucesor al trono de los cielos. Sus hijos nacerán con la belleza y ambos mientras que los poderes se dividirán en iguales dependiendo del hijo que nazca, sea ángel, demonio o hibrido.

Con cuidado saco su pene de esa delicadeza, y admiro como su semen escurría feliz entre esas piernas. Se recostó al lado de Sonic a mirar como este se estaba quedando dormido, y con el dorso de su mano acariciaba su carita cansada mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Tengo una necesidad enorme de estar contigo… no se expresar sentimientos por eso te lo demostrare cada vez que sea necesario

El ángel sonrío, nunca pensó en terminar al lado de una criatura tan bella como lo es Shadow.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo? …

-Eres mío y nunca te voy a dejar solo… ni a ti… ni a nuestro hijo –Beso le mano de Sonic

El ángel se acurruco en el pecho de Shadow para cerrar los ojos y poder descansar y aun que parezca increíble, los problemas los olvido por un largo rato.

_"Y es verdad que uno toca el cielo mientras esta pecando"_

Continuara…

Sonic y Shadow después de vivir tiempo juntos terminaron por enamorarse aun que no se lo demuestran mucho con el tiempo terminaran por no separarse.

¡Ahora si! No se como saque todo esto y… cuando lo leí yo al final no me convenció mucho :/… y eso que le corregí cosas pero bueno.

Al fin ya di lo que tenia, no se hasta cuando actualice, esta ves lo hice por que si tenia mucho tiempo de sobra y mas que nada ganas de seguir.

¡Gracias por sus reviews chicos, son los mejores!

Antes queria hacer un paréntesis para aclarar el comentario de **Shadonic25 **(ustedes disculparan mi ignorancia, no se si se puedan responder los reviews).

Gracias de todo corazón por el comentario, de verdad gracias, quería decirte que el echo de que no haya echo mención del aparato reproductor masculino de Sonic quiere decir que tenga totalmente órganos femeninos, no, para nada si no ya no habría yaoi y Sonic seria una mujer totalmente, el echo de que ponga que es hermafrodita pues quiere decir que tiene ambos órganos (Masculino y femenino).

¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	7. Primeros pasos

_"La misión es cumplir los deberes con el creador"_

La cultura humana es tan complicada como su existencia misma.

La perfección no es mas que un estereotipo que la sociedad a creado, una etiqueta que, como otras palabras no hace mas que distinción, es un simple cumplido.

La perfección es la imperfección en todos sus ángulos donde se mire.

-El hombre es tan frágil como una hoja en la peor de las tormentas –Susurro el joven príncipe del infierno mientras observaba la mañana de ese frío día. La gente haciendo de su vida una rutina, importándoles mucho mas su bienestar personal, pocas veces preocupándose por los demás. –Que criaturas mas curiosas, pensar que son la adoración de su dios… tan imperfectas y destinadas al olvido por ustedes mismos –Sonrío cruzándose de brazos.

Seducciones de cosas hechas por ellos es a lo que temen los ángeles, les aterra tentarse y volveré uno de ellos, ser viles pecadores. A los demonios eso no les afecta, por el contrario, es un punto a su favor pero también les va y les viene.

Desde las creaciones de iglesias y diferentes estereotipos de clanes donde el hombre reza cada día por que su alma sea perdonada, hacen lo que la sociedad sea una ignorante en su totalidad, pues aquellos llamados gobernantes no son nada estúpido.

Actualmente el pequeño edén que dios creo se esta volviendo todo menos un paraíso.

-Hombres… quien si no ustedes deciden que bando tomar –Giro sobre sus talones para mirar sobre las sabanas al ángel dormido tan placidamente. –ohh…Ya me acorde –Una sonrisa hermosa mostró sus perfectas perlas, quien diría que el primer hijo de Lucifer tendría una compensación a todo su trabajo, a cumplido por un tiempo lo que su padre le dicto pero ya es hora de ser independiente y dejar de estar oculto en las sombras de papi.

Los ángeles son tan extraños, siempre son serenos y mantienen la compostura ante todo por mas dramático que sea el problema. Tienen una envoltura física extraordinaria, deseos con caras de madonas y cuellos de cisne, la gracia natural.

Shadow no se queja, es un demonio, un príncipe, la belleza del erotismo en dos piernas con estilización perfecta y envidiable, la figura de la seducción y el deseo echo piel. Con un simple movimiento de su fino rostro conseguía el propósito deseado, tentar a la creación de dios, su fino caminar y grave belleza lo convirtieron en la razón mas popular de caídas interminables de locura.

Cauteloso se acostó al lado de Sonic, sus dedos recorrieron desde los hombros hasta la parte baja de la espalda, sus ojos admiraban la belleza en cada curva forjada a mano por el mismo creador de las cosas mas maravillosas sobre la tierra, ahora una de ellas estaba postrada en la tibieza de cobertores de seda que cubrían la parte baja de su cuerpo, mientras plumas blancas desparramadas bellamente hacían mas imperiosa la admiración del príncipe.

Imaginarse que pude dejar en cinta al líder del ejercito celestial le causa una emoción enorme, el quien nunca se queda mas tiempo con alguien lo esta haciendo ahora, y como todos, Sonic es uno de los casos especiales con excepción.

Teniendo soporte sobre sus codos se agacho a besar con suma fragilidad las mejillas del ángel, una de las adoraciones y salvación de los humanos que ahora dormía sin preocupación alguna.

La necesidad de ponerse a pensar en que es lo que va a pasar jamás se volvió tan innecesaria, pues en el tiempo que lleva con el ángel jamás le a rechazado nada y lo que creyó inalcanzable se cumplió de sobremanera, fue algo especial por no exagerar.

La cordura quedo en segundo plano y el deseo cubrió con su manto los cuerpos que anhelaban caricias y besos inundados de amor y pecado.

-Gloria a ti celestial príncipe… -Beso los labios del ángel para separarse, tienes unos pendientes que atender y con sigilo desapareció, después vendrá para cerciorarse de que esta bien.

La gente agolpada en una plaza alrededor de una de las fuentes mas preciadas no dejaban de sonreír ante la admirable sencillez de aquel muchacho que tocaba con tanto esmero un enorme violonchelo, seguro es algún estudiante de esas escuelas de Bellas Artes.

Una piel blanca, tan pálida y translucida que el sol que alcanzaba tocar la hacia brillar constantemente, ojos color oro y labios ligeramente rojos y sobresalientes a causa del frío intenso de esa mañana en la ciudad. Los mas pequeños con sus risas jugaban tomándose de las manos formando círculos pequeños que movían al compás del violonchelo que tocaba el extraño con tanto ímpetu. Las pajeras de ancianos sonreían mas que de costumbre y los mas jóvenes emanaban demasiado amor pues el culpable no es ni cupido y mucho menos Eros, si no Silver o "Devasatva" como le llaman en la divina jerarquía angelical.

Aquel erizo de curiosas púas y delicadas manos dejaba salir aquellas exquisitas melodías para los oyentes, su empleo como el de sus hermanos es devolver la fe perdida a las creaciones de su padre, hacer de sus vidas diarias especiales y evitar que los clanes oscuros acaben con la luz interna en ellos.

Tan corto fue su espectáculo pues de la "nada" comenzó a llover, gotas que después se volvieron ligeramente mas intensas obligando a la gente correr para encontrar refugio.

-¿Qué?... –Extendió la mano mirando al cielo, su día fue arruinado, suspiro resignado y molesto por que termino empapado y escurriendo de agua. Guardo su instrumento, si pudiese sacaba las alas para usarlas de sombrilla, pero no puede siquiera decir de donde viene, por lo tanto menos mostraría algo que alertara a las personas en este mundo.

-Luces mejor escurriendo de agua –La voz grave y mas fría que el mundo haya podido escuchar en toda su existencia, pues los que saben de el temen por que este al asecho de sus almas, el demonio de la lujuria hizo presencia, Mephisto el adorador de lo prohibido.

-¿Podrías dejar que termine alguna de las piezas que toco para los seres de aquí? –Se puso de pie mirando como es que ya en el suelo se formaban varios charcos de agua.

-No, no quiero que los hombres sientan felicidad –Sonrío descarado cubriéndose con una sombrilla negra de la lluvia, trono los dedos y el agua dejo de caer.

-Es tan notable tu odio –Frunció el seño y se arremango las manos de la camisa, colgándose al hombro el enorme violonchelo, camino rumbo a su hogar, muchos de sus hermanos incluyéndolo a el se les daban un hogar para comenzar con su misión pues deben mezclarse entre la raza humana para poder interactuar mejor con ellos, incluyendo que tengan una vocación como empleo, algo que no les gustaba, pues en el cielo no desempeñaban esas cosas.

Entrando al vagón del metro tomo su respectivo asiento, era curioso que no hubiese mas que una pareja en la esquina de este mientras se besaban.

-Mi odio no se compara a la lujuria que tengo… -Susurro, el frío aliento del demonio en la oreja de Silver hizo que sobresaltara del susto y este al mismo tiempo paso una mano por su rostro aun medio humedo.

-No hagas eso

-Ustedes los ángeles no se expresan mucho, son demasiado serios -soltó una minima risita que cubrió con un movimiento elegante de su mano.

-No es eso, tenemos que mantener la cordura nadar más –Miro a otro lado, no le gusta ver a los demonios a los ojos, lo cual molesto a Mephiles.

-¿Por qué no miras a la gente a los ojos?

-A los que no miro son a los demonios, no a la gente –Le corrigió.

El demonio lo agarro con fuerza del mentón para que lo mire a los ojos, mientras el ángel hizo que sus iris vieran otra dirección.

-Mírame a los ojos…

-… -Por el contrario, aun con el seño fruncido su vista se quedo en esa dirección que no sea al frente, no quiere ver a los demonios, no quiere ver los incesantes ojos llenos de maldad y codicia que esconden en sus caras de muñecos de porcelana.

El segundo príncipe mas importante del infierno no permite que le ignoren, el merece toda la atención del mundo, y la quiere hasta del ser mas pequeño que exista. Tomando por el cuello al hijo de dios le planto un beso, el mas intenso que haya podido sentir en su vida.

Poco a poco se aparto y sonriendo por su victoria pues el ángel tenia los ojos enfocados en los de Mephiles, totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa que se acaba de llevar.

-Ahora se por que no quieres ver a los demonios a los ojos –Le acaricio los labios entre abiertos por el anterior beso. –Caerían rendidos a tu belleza y sinceramente no yo tampoco quiero eso

Silver también conocido como el "coro celestial" en diversos casos es representado como la figura erótica de la música angelical, con ojos vendados para representar el sentimiento auditivo y emocional sin la necesidad de ver.

El elegante demonio se puso de pie, invitando al ángel a que le acompañe a tomar una taza de café, no le esta pidiendo perdón o algo parecido, esta aburrido y no tiene nada mejor que hacer, así que charlara un rato.

-Es curioso que aceptara venir conmigo, por lo general ustedes no lo hacen

-Me estas invitando y seria descortés de mi parte decirte que no

-Hmm… -Camino alrededor de Silver. –Invitarte y que digas que no a algo es descortés entonces

-Lo es –No le miro como de costumbre.

-¿Cómo es que los humanos tienen adoración por ustedes?, son las criaturas mas serias que haya visto –Echo una suave risa.

-La respuesta es evidente

-Muy bien señor de los cielos, tome asiento

El ángel lo hizo, gracias a sus dones pudo meterse a un baño y con magia secarse la ropa, no pensaba salir escurriendo por toda la calle.

-¿Dónde esta el segundo de tus hermanos? –Pregunto el demonio con interés, el primer hermano claro es Lucifer ahora echo demonio por su propia mano, pues nadie le dijo que hiciese tanto drama sabiendo que su padre el dios todo poderoso del cielo es un celoso.

-No lo se

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no se ven con frecuencia ustedes los ángeles?

-No es algo que debas preguntarme dada obvia mi respuesta

-Del que no me hablaras del tema en particular… que aburrido eres –Rodó los ojos.

-Si te interesa… Sus planes no van a funcionar mientras protejamos a los humanos

- …¡ha ha ha! Seguro que lo harán, llevan no se cuantos siglos y su amenaza sigue siendo la misma

-Sea tarde o temprano ustedes jamás podrán hacerse de una victoria

-Oh que triste realidad… -Dramatizo en un tono burlón. –Escucha lindura, si no han logrado vencernos a nosotros es por que somos mas fuertes que ustedes, de lo contrario ya hubiésemos desaparecido como tanto anhelan

-Eso pasara algún día, será cuando menos lo esperes y… -Mephisto callo los labios con uno de sus dedos interponiéndolo.

-Estoy ansioso por ver lo que eres capaz de realizar con tus manos… -Relamió sus labios tomando el cuello de la camisa de Silver. El ángel lo miro con severidad, eran mas que claras sus amenazas. –Yo por el contrario puedo demostrarte lo hábil que puedo ser… -Sonrío mostrándole sus colmillos. –Mas acción y menos habla… cumpliendo también con mis amenazas…

El erizo blanco trago saliva y aparto la mirada, movió las orejas y dijo:

-El mesero ya viene…

Mephiles lo soltó suavemente acomodando ese cuello como estaba, pidieron algo de beber y el silencio perduro por un largo tiempo.

_"Sentía el dolor por que no me protegían años de experiencia y sabiduría"_

Continuara…

Ustedes disculparan la demora tan enorme, simplemente no sabia como demonios continuar.

¿Secuestros?, no por favor, eso no, ¿Violaciones?... Esta demasiado chuteado para mi gusto, hablemos de algo mas innovador.

No quiero poner a Mephiles como el demente violador de Shadow, no se ustedes pero a mi sinceramente ya se me hace algo tan monótono. Respeto mucho el gusto por el Mephadow, en verdad es encantador pero por mi parte no habrá algo similar.

Curiosamente hay Mephilver lo cual no se si salga como espero. Igual es algo que no hago, veo o leo mucho, pero seria interesante agregar un poco.

Aquí Mephi es un demonio que quiere placer personal, igual meterse en algunos dramas y de más cosillas, a quien no le gusta el drama, vivimos del drama señores. Quiero que sea ese villano seductor y calculador, no un psicópata loco por destrucción, sangre y cuerpos regados por el suelo (si ama eso pero no exageremos).

En los siguientes capítulos iré explicando mas y mas detalles, pues igual quiero que haya Mephonic.

No es flojera lo que tengo, no pongo como excusa eso ya, no supe como continuar, les digo con sinceridad pues quiero que ustedes mis queridos lectores disfruten de lo que escribo pues esto se hizo para compartir.

Como todos tenemos muchas cosas también y como todo también se le merece tiempo y dedicación aun que sea tarde o temprano.

¡Feliz año nuevo muchachos y que sus sueños se cumplan!


	8. Comienzo

"_Humanos… Las criaturas mas fabulosas sobre la faz de la tierra. Puedes impresionarlas con cosas que no son comunes en su vida diaria."_

"_Si algo e aprendido es que la realidad es solo la que tu haces"_

Cuantas veces han llamado "ángel" al estereotipo de la belleza en lo establecido por la sociedad, una simple palabra transformada en una composición única y diferente… sobre todo, diferente.

-"_No puede ser de este mundo…"_

_-"¿Quién es? Y ¿Por qué tiene una mirada tan distinta en sus ojos?"_

_-"Cumple con su trabajo… ¿Pero acaso tendrá otras aficiones?_

_-"Su mirada de marfil es perturbadora y hermosa…"_

_-"**Lo se, yo también me lo pregunto a diario pero mis respuestas no son nada lejanas a sus preguntas… Soy un ángel mezclado en una sociedad desconocida para mi mente, pues mis sentimientos no están completamente desarrollados como para tener una atracción mas coherente y tener explicación a mis propias preguntas."**_

-¡Bienvenido! Lo esperábamos

_**-"Mi vida no será nada fácil. No después de la aventura que tuve hace poco tiempo con un demonio.**_"

Realidad o Ilusión

Sonic jamás pensó en convivir tanto con las criaturas adoradas por su padre y codiciadas por Lucifer para su imperio de maldad, de cualquier manera no es un desagrado en lo absoluto, puede conversar y tener una conexión "semi-amena" con ellos, el único inconveniente es que los únicos perjudicados son sus compañeros mortales.

-¿Desea un café? Solo dígame e iré por lo que usted guste –Una voluptuosa y guapa asistente pregunto a Sonic, la han colocado para que el "joven" tenga asistentes y le ayuden con su empleo según él "temporal".

-Así estoy bien –Ya bastante a lidiado con sus compañeros de trabajo en el edificio, actualmente tomo este puesto de modelo para fotografía de una marca de ropa, la oferta le llego y acepto sin chistar, pues "_su perfil y ojos no son nada comunes y encontrar rostros atractivos para futuros proyectos a veces se vuelven complicados"._

Los peligros que se imaginaba era meramente físicos, miradas bañadas en la mejor de las coqueterías posibles a su persona con el simple propósito de terminar apretándose con fuerza en sabanas de seda mientras se lucha por aire y control. Si ríe no es por burla, sino por el curioso comportamiento y el trato a sus emociones nulas.

-¿Esta usted seguro?, algún bocadillo le apetece quizás… -Cuantas veces esta chica no a tratado de dar lo mejor por tener mas atención de su "jefe", escotes, piernas torneadas con medias negras y transparentes, o el arma de la estilización en una mujer como los tacones.

-"_No puedo sentirme atraído por mas elegante y sutil que sea la propuesta frente a mis narices…" –_Por ultima vez el erizo azul negó, en verdad no necesita nada de eso, quiere hacer su trabajo y evitarse la embarazosa lista de preguntas que la mayoría de las veces escucha a su alrededor cuando desea activar esa mutación de su mente.

-¡Sonic! Es tu turno mi amigo –Uno de los directores del estudio le hizo una seña para que fuera y se prepare.

-Enseguida voy –Deslizando la bufanda de sus hombros, su ayudante se ofreció a guardarla mientras tomaba la sesión fotográfica, el erizo asintió con la cabeza sonriendo a modo de gracias por el gesto.

-Muy bien señores, a trabajar –El director chasqueo los dedos para que su personal aliste sus cámaras y las chicas de maquillaje hicieran un ultimo retoque al rostro de Sonic, quien curiosamente no necesitaba de kilos de maquillaje como otros modelos del estudio, con un poco de rubor y algo de brillo estaba mas que listo.

A pesar de que un empleo como este iba en contra de "no mostrarse en publico" le a parecido lo mas normal del mundo. Los mortales tienen un estereotipo de belleza demasiado marcado en su sociedad y entorno, pues cada individuo para un trabajo como el que tiene debe cumplir con normas y estándares, no es de esperarse que el siento un ángel pueda aprovechar este empleo.

-Bien, perfecto.

-Ahora sonríe.

El chasquido de las cámaras inundaron el estudio, los lentes enfocados en la misteriosa mirada de mármol de aquel modelo, quien a veces sonreía o simplemente tenia la mirada mas seria que gustaba a sus productores.

El ángel a logrado dar y expresar sensaciones, emociones y al mismo tiempo establecer una imagen estética y segura. La complejidad basada en teorías propias son que los mortales son mucho mas frágiles que el cristal mas delgado que pueda existir, construyen sus normas por beneficio propio y su amplia manera de ser dominados es curiosamente sencilla.

No es de esperarse que alguien como él encajara.

-Muy bien, por hoy terminamos.

-Señor alguien desea ver al joven Sonic.

-¿Quién?

-Dice que es uno de sus hermanos.

Sonic se vistió acomodándose el saco negro, quien mas podría ser que uno de los mas "retacados" de sus hermanos, aquel que le a sermoneado y recalcado en cara desde que conoció al pequeño príncipe hijo de Lucifer y que ahora vuelto un jovencito atractivo tuvo uno de los mas hermosos sentimientos nada comunes entre esos clanes.

-Dev… Silver… -Sonrío el erizo azul mirando a su hermano nada contento por mas despreocupada que sea su mirada, antes que nada lo llevo a un lugar mas privado para que puedan charlar en paz. –Que agra…

-Ni una palabra… -Frunció el seño el erizo blanco, quien atravesó su dedo índice en los labios de Sonic. –¿A donde se fue el demonio?

- … -Miro a otro lado también con el seño fruncido, después de "aquello" no le volvió a ver por un buen rato.

-¿Y bien?

-Oh vamos ¿Cual es tu interés por ese mocoso?

-El único mocoso aquí eres tu, quien no parece estarse comportando como un ángel de mas de dos mil doscientos veintidós años –Señalo acusadoramente. –Sabes perfectamente quien es y cual es su propósito en tierra mortal.

-Eso lo se, no se porque se frustran demasiado haya arriba.

-Por que hace mas del doble de tu edad no mataste a ese demonio como se te mando.

- … Bien… Es una larga y curiosa historia que le e explicado al edén por no se cuanto tiempo.

-¡Te encariñaste con un demonio, con el príncipe de los demonios!

-¡Me mandaron a acecinar a un bebé, que clase de monstruos son ustedes!

-Papá a querido siempre protegernos Sonic… ¿No lo entiendes?

-Entiendo lo mucho que ustedes no aceptan la diversidad de cosas que existen entre seres diferentes y lo mucho de su favoritismo y egocentrismo, eso entiendo. –Le dio la espalda.

-Sonic… Entiende que debemos proteger a la especie que nuestro creador hizo…

-No pude matar a una cosa tan… pequeña y frágil… -Sus puños se apretaron aun recordando el coraje que sintió cuando le mandaron a hacer algo tan vil.

-Lo siento… e sido egoísta y no me e puesto en tus zapatos.

-Por el contrario hermano, tu siempre me has apoyado y ahora que lo recuerdo desde que los ancianos de haya arriba se enteraron de mi falta tu fuiste el único quien de verdad me ayudo. –Sonrío tomando las manos de Silver.

-Sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo… eres un descarriado. –Echo una risita.

-Y tu el hermano menor mas raro que e tenido –Lo abrazo.

-Oye ya basta, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Sabes Silver… Me e dado cuenta de la fragilidad tan enorme que hay a nuestro alrededor y de lo mucho que papá se preocupa por esta especie…

-¿A que te refieres exactamente?

El erizo azul al asomarse por el pequeño ventanal poso sus ojos en una pequeña niña de 4 años que estaba solo sentada en la enorme sala de espera mientras parecía que su madre, una mujer de las llamadas de alta alcurnia le dejaba marcado que se quedara quieta hasta que saliera.

-Ven y te lo explicare.

Sola movía sus pies, balanceándolos mientras le quitaba algunas hebras de pelo a su conejo de peluche, junto en la nariz en forma de corazón. Sonic con cuidado se sentó a su lado como si nada, la pequeña por instinto volteo a verlo y debido a su inocencia podía ver mucho mas que un simple modelo.

-Hola señorita ¿Por qué tan sola?

-Mi mamá me dijo que me quedara quieta señor.

-Ya veo ¿Tu mamá es aquella? –Señalo donde la mujer parecía chismorrear con el director del estudio sobre negocios.

-¡Si!

-Mi nombre es Sonic ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Sophia –Sonrío la pequeña con las mejillas sonrosadas, la cual echaba risitas.

-Un placer señorita Sophia –Le reverencio, y la pequeña soltó mas risitas que cubrió con su peluche.

-¿Eres un hada mágica de los cuentos? –Cruzo un brillo de emoción en su mirada.

-Mmmh… Algo así –Sonrío el erizo azul divertido por el comentario.

-¿Les concedes deseos a las princesas?

-A cualquier princesa –Le toco la nariz con su dedo.

Silver por su lado observaba a su hermano desde un pilar cerca de ambos, no sabe a que se refiere exactamente ese Sonic caprichoso, así que sacara sus propias conclusiones para comentarlas después.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto Sophi… Dime una cosa ¿Sabes que son los ángeles?

-Mi mamá dice que no existen.

-¿Pero sabes lo que son?

-¿Son como las hadas madrinas pero con alas de palomas?

-Seguro que lo son Sophi ¿Por qué tu madre dice que no existen los ángeles?

-No lo se, ella siempre dice que no debo creer en esas cosas.

-Sophi… ¿Te cuento un secreto?

-¡Si!

-Pero prométeme con el corazón que nunca de los nunca dejaras que lo que te diré desaparezca.

-¡Lo prometo! –Levanto su pequeño meñique y lo junto con el de Sonic.

-¡Bien! … Pues… Yo soy un ángel y vengo a proteger princesas como tu –Le susurro suavemente a la pequeña.

-¿Por eso tienes alas de paloma y una corona brillante en tu cabeza? –Señalo realmente impresionada.

-"_Que es lo que tanto le quieres explicar a esa niña Sonic…"_ –Suspiro el otro ángel cruzado de brazos.

-Así es Sophi… pero ¡Woo!... Nadie debe saber el secreto –Susurro guiñándole el ojo.

-¡No! Shhh –Echo una risita.

-Sophi… cree en lo que tienes dentro de tu corazón, nunca estarás sola … -Sonic sabe muy bien que la pequeña esta sola, es hija única con una madre soltera quien perdió toda esperanza y fe a causa del odio y la separación matrimonial. La única luz que esa mujer tiene es una niña de cuatro años a quien se le a inculcado que la magia, las princesas y los seres mágicos no existen, que estar sola es una disciplina para fomentar su educación y volverla una mujer fuerte para enfrentarse al mundo. –Has realidad esos sueños que tienes y nunca los dejes sin realizar.

-¿Aun que mamá diga que no?

-Demuéstrale a mamá lo hermoso que son los sueños.

La niña de ojos castaño sonrío realmente feliz, a conocido a "un hada madrina" que es niño pero que concede deseos a muchas princesas y es un ángel, los enviados de dios. La madre de la niña la llamo y esta se fue con ella despidiéndose de su nuevo amigo.

-Adiós angelito alas de paloma.

Sonic sonrío y se levanto de su lugar para ir con su hermano quien le miraba sin comprender que diablos.

-¿Y bien?

-Una niña de cuatro años a quien le arrebatan la inocencia por medio de estrictas normas de disciplina evitando así todo contacto sentimental y naturalmente maternal… La madre es una mujer soltera que odia a los hombres desde ese fracaso que tuvo.

-El punto de la delgada línea de la fragilidad mortal es…

-Que son mas sumisos de lo que aparentan.

-Los sentimientos que tienen los han descompuesto.

-Son una balanza, deben aprender a equilibrarse como tal, no a terminar odiando hombres por un fracaso amoroso.

-Eres un descarado. –Soltó a reír el ángel de ojos color oro. –Como sea, comprendo tu punto ahora y si también te has dado cuenta la fragilidad de estos seres no esta para ponerlas en manos de demonios.

-Oye se cumplir mi trabajo.

-Si claro, dejando que bajes la guardia por un par de ojos coquetos.

Eso le tomo en curva y por mas que odie admitirlo Silver tiene toda la razón, los demonios son la complexión del erotismo en un bello y sencillo empaque llamado cuerpo.

-Como sea, ya no pasara…

-Mas te vale, el congreso de los sabios espera resultados eficientes de tu parte.

-Seguro. –Suspiro fastidiado.

No es que no quisiera hacer su trabajo, de echo vive para proteger a los mortales y recuperar la fe perdida en el mundo, un trabajo difícil pero muy reconfortante para el alma según él, a excepción de su nueva aventura con el principito mimado, ahora deberá tener mas cuidado en sus pasos pues es mal visto que un ángel este de enamorado con un demonio.

Silver le dio un beso en la frente a su hermano y se marcho para que medite por un tiempo sus problemas nuevos que acaba de conseguirse, alabado sea a veces el don de la conciencia, ojala el sarcasmo pudiese salir a flote para volverse una densa niebla, aun que su sarcasmo seria lo doble de densa, de cualquier manera tiene que buscar al principito y hablar con el sobre sus delirios, pues seguramente no es el único con serios problemas.

De cualquier manera habrá alguna solución, tarde o temprano.

Continuara…

En estas semanas de vacaciones actualizare lo mas que pueda, no se cuatas veces hice esto (4 creo) y no me gusto como quedaba, pues pretendo que este de para largo, mucho muy largo.

Gracias mi amiguitos por leer y esperar las actualizaciones.


End file.
